Life's A Beach
by Sonny-Chad-Channy
Summary: When the cast of "So Random!" gets the day off and goes to the beach, who do they run into but the star himself, Chad Dylan Cooper. Will there be fighting? Or will there be a truce? Will there be Channy? R & R !
1. Let's Go To The Beach!

_Hey Readers!_

_This is my first FanFic! I am a HUGE fan of SWAC._

_First, some big news. _

_"Jemi", a.k.a Joe Jonas and Demi Lovato, have officially broken up. Check her twitter. _

_So even though that's sad, we are THAT much closer to Stemi ! (Sterling Knight & Demi Lovato.) _

_ALSO, the most anticipated episodes of the season "Falling For The Falls Part 1 & 2" will premiere June 13th, and June 20th._

_Check out this link from JustJaredJr. (*Disclaimer* I do not own this site.) for stills from those episodes! Eeep! Can't wait!_

.com/photo-gallery/370879/demi-lovato-sterling-knight-date-01/

Now, so sorry for the super long Author's Note, I just wanted to share this information to my fellow SWAC lovers! So anywho, this is a multi-chapter that I wrote myself. I did not steal this idea from anyone, so I apologize if there is a story similar to this, it is pure coincidence. Please Read and Review! Thanks! :)

*Disclaimer* I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance. *sigh*

Sonny's POV:

"_It's such a nice day outside...I wish I could go to the beach...the wind in my hair, the sand in my toes...too bad I have to work tod-"_

_"Sonny! "_ I heard I voice yell my name. It was Marshall. I walked into the prop house where I saw him and the rest of my cast standing.

"Ok," he started. "You guys have done great this week. You've all worked very hard and haven't complained. The live show is tomorrow, so I'm giving you all the day off. Keep up the good work." Marshall said as he walked out of the room.

"Alright!" Nico and Grady said at the same time.

_"Oh my gosh! I can go to the beach now! Thanks Marshall!" _I thought to myself.

"Hmm...the whole day off?" Tawni said. "What should we do? OOOH! You can all sit in a circle and take turns telling me how pretty I am!"

We all sighed.

"Actually you guys," I said. "I was thinking we should go to the beach! It's such a nice day outside, and I think it would be nice to spend some time together outside of the studio!"

"Well..." Zora began. "I can bring my Sea Creatures book and find the weirdest creatures in the ocean!" She said with odd excitement.

"Sonny, you really want to take me and Grady to a place filled with beautiful girls, who need help putting on sun tan lotion? SURE! " Said Nico & Grady.

"Alright! 3 down, 1 left. Tawnniiiii?" I said in my high-pitched voice.

"*scoffs* FINE, but the ONLY reason I'm going is I have a new swim suit I've been dying to try out!" Tawni said.

"Alright! That's the spirit Tawni! Let's get ready for a fun filled day at the beach!" I said with the utmost excitement in my voice.

_"Sunscreen. Check. Snacks. Check. Towels. Check. Sungla-"_

_*Knock On Door*_

_"_Knock knock." I heard a familiar voice say.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"Jeez Sonny, whatever happened to a simple, "Oh hey Chad," or a "Hello!"? Why do you always assume I want something?"

"...because you always do. Which brings me back to my first question...what do you want, Chad?"

"*scoffs* I don't WANT anything Sonny. I just came to rub in your face that over at "Mackenzie Falls", we finished up early and got the whole day off."

"Ha, well Chad, looks like I beat you to the punch. Here at "So Random!" we already got the whole day off. And as a matter of fact, we're going to the beach!" I said, flipping my hair to the side.

"Y-yeah? Well guess what?"

"Wha-"

"I'll tell you what! So are we!"

"WHAT? Chad! You're only going because we are!"

"No, we were going before you were. So. Ha!"

"Ugh, whatever Chad. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. I have to make sure we start our fungenda on time."

"A fungenda? Really, Sonny? Really?"

"Yes, really. It doesn't hurt to be on a schedule!" I said as I grabbed my beach bag and walked out the door.

Ok, hope you guys liked chapter 1 ! I have a lot planned for this story, I'm really excited. Major Channy in the future! So please R & R!

Thanks,

Sonny-Chad-Channy


	2. Link To Pictures, Please Read!

**Alright guys, FanFiction won't let me post the whole link due to copyrights. **

**SO if you want the link to see more pictures like my profile picture; which are stills from the most anticipated episodes so far "Falling For The Falls Part 1 & 2 (Airing June 13th and June 20th! ) Then please private message me and I will send you the link.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Really Chad, Really?

**Alright, here's chapter 2! Please Read and Review! (Yeah that's right, I just rhymed.)**

Tawni's POV:

"Are we there yet?" Tawni said without even looking up, filing her nails.

"...Tawni. We haven't even pulled out of the parking lot yet." said Zora.

**And with that I pulled out of the parking lot. I had everything we could need for a perfect day at the beach. I had stuff for S'Mores, logs for a fire, even some boogie boards for the water. As we drove down the highway, nearing the beach, I put down my convertible top and let the wind blow in my hair. I looked up at the review mirror, **"_Looking pretty good there, Monroe_." I thought to myself.

We pulled up to the beach and parked the car. We found a spot and set up. Zora whipped out her book and ran down by the water to start looking for her "creatures." Nico & Grady started walking around, seeing if any girls needed help putting on sun tan lotion. Tawni laid in a lawn chair, in her pink sunglasses, pink bathing suit, and started reading a magazine. I laid out a towel and sat down. I closed my eyes to take it all in. Nothing could ruin this perfect day. Except...

"_Monroe_."

"_Cooper_"

"_What are YOU doing here_?"

"_Really Chad, Really?" _I said with an irritated look on my face.

"_Nah. I'm just messing with ya Monroe_." he said with a smile

I blushed.

"_So, where's the rest of your cast?" _I asked, though wondering why I even cared.

"_They decided not to come. Apparently they "had other plans_" " He said, looking as if that wasn't even possible.

"_Wait, you mean to tell me you actually came by yourself?" _

_"Yes! Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT need his silly to enjoy a nice day at the beach!'_

_"Whateverrrr you say Chad." _I said with exaggeration.

"_And what about you? Where's your friends from Chuckle City?"_

_"UGH! What are YOU doing here, Chip Drama Pants?" _Grady said as he came up from behind with Nico_. _

_"I am enjoying a day at the beach, if you MUST know."_

_"Whatever. Sonny, Grady and I are going surfing. Wanna come?"_

_"No thanks. I think I'll just sit here a while."_

_"Alright, see ya later!" _They said as they walked off.

I looked up to my left. Chad was still standing there.

"So...is this what you do when you come to the beach? Just sit here?"

"Well, not the whole time. Just when I first get here, I like to take it all in. There's a spot up there I really like to go to."

Chad just stared at me, puzzled.

"You've never sat and taken it all in before, have you Chad?"

"_Uh,no. I'm usually too busy being swarmed by fans. But it's such a nice day out, so I put on these sunglasses and a hat so my fans wouldn't notice me_." He said, popping his collar.

"_Wow. Well c'mon Chad, come with me." _I said getting up.

"_Where_?"

"_Just c'mon!"_

"_And what about Tawni?"_

I looked over my shoulder, she was asleep.

"_She'll be fine_." I said as I started up the hill.

**Alright! You know what to do! Read and Review! (Oh yes, I rhymed AGAIN.)**


	4. The Hidden Place

**Alright, here's chapter 3! I'm just getting started, so if you were awesome enough to actually read the 2 previous chapters and are interested enough to read chapter 3, bear with me! I promise lots of goodies in store. Thanks! **

**Chad's POV**

_"Where in the world is she taking me?" _I thought to myself.

"_Ok! We're here_!" She said, with a big toothy grin on her face.

_"...wow. It's so beautiful and peaceful up here. I'm practically speechless_."

"_Chad Dylan Cooper, speechless?" _She said sarcastically. I laughed.

We had climed up a small hill, went through a little "cave" and climbed up a little path to get here. You can't see this place from down at the beach. It's hidden. I look to my left, and I see palm trees lining, they continue behind me and make the shape of a cresent moon. In front of me, there is just sparkling blue water for as far as my eyes can see. I can see the people on the beach. They look so small down there. I can see the dolphins in the water, and the seagulls on the shore. The sun is shining bright, as it glistens inbetween the branches on the palm trees. Behind me, infront of the palm trees, is a large, hollow rock. Sonny walked over and sat down inside it.

"_It really is gorgeous up here Sonny_." I said again.

"_Wow Chad. I've never seen you so mesmerized by something. I kinda like this side of you_."

That snapped me out of it_. "Yeah, well don't get used to it." _I said, with my signature CDC smirk.

Sonny looked at me, a little disapointed. "_Didn't plan on it Chad, don't worry." _

"_So how'd you find this place anyway_?" I said as I sat down next to her.

_"Well, I-" _her phone cut her off. "_Just a second_." She stood up and answered the phone. She came back just a minute later. "_That was Tawni. Zora found some sort of creature, and stuck it on Tawni's stomach while she was sleeping. Needless to say, Tawni's not very happy right now. I have to go talk to Zora_."

"_I'll go with you_."

"_No, you stay here, I'll be right back_." She said as she made her way down the trail.

**Tawni's POV**

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" _I woke up screaming, as I found some sort of icky, slimy, sea creature on my stomach with Zora standing next to me, laughing.

I shot up and jumped up and down until it fell off. "_ROXY_!" Zora yelled as she picked it up and stuck it back in her bucket of water.

"_WHY did you do that Zora?" _I said angrily. "_Oh chill sister. It's just a little joke." _

_"A joke to you, maybe. I am TRYING to get my beauty rest_!" She started to troddle off.

"_Stay here. We need Sonny. Where is she anyway?" _

"_Why do we nee-. Nevermind. I don't know, why don't you call her_?" So that's what I did.

**Ok, I know, not that great, But I got to make sure the other characters have a storyline too. I'm trying to make it sorta realistic here. So bare with me! R & R!**

**Much Love,**

**Sonny-Chad-Channy **


	5. Where Were You, Sonny?

**Tawni's POV:**

"_Hello_?"

"_SONNY_!"

"_Tawni, what's wrong_?" 

"_Oh, I'll TELL you what's wrong! ZORA put this, nasty creature on my stomach while I was sleeping! I woke up screaming and shot up to try to get it off. Sonny, I ALMOST DIED!"_

"_But, you didn't! Haha...?"_

"_Ugh, Sonny, let's not re-visit that horrible day. Point is, what are you going to do about Zora?"_

"_Ok, just relax. I'm coming, I'll talk to her_."

"_Fine. Where are you anyway_?"

_"I-I'm...just chi-I'll be there in a minute. Bye_."

Just then Sonny walked up.

"_Zora_," Sonny said, "_Why did you put something on Tawni's stomach?"_

"_Well...I-I thought it'd be funny. And it was! Oh Sonny you shoulda seen the look on her face whe-."_

_"Zora. Just promise you won't do it again?"_

"*_sigh* Yes."_

"_Okay! See Tawni, you just gotta reason with them. Zora, go surf with Nico & Grady."_

"_A chance to humilitate them? SWEET_!"

"_Zora no! I mean-."_

"_Just forget it Sonny. So where were you?"_

"_I-I was uhh...in a place_."

"_That's the best you have Sonny? In a place_?" 

"_Ok, I was in a special place. But it's secret. I can't tell you."_

_"You're lucky I don't care enough otherwise I'd be mad at you for keeping a secret from me. Were you by yourself_?"

"_No."_

"_Ooooo! Were you with a boy?" I said excited_.

"_Yes_."

"_Enough with the one word answers Sonny! Tell me who! What's his name, is he rich, is he good looking, you know, the important stuff_."

**Sonny's POV:**

"_Yes and yes_." (Wait...did I just say Chad was good looking?)

"_Oooo! You still never told me his name!"_

"_It's...uhh..." _Just then my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID. It was Chad. "_Hold on Tawni...I gotta take this."_

(Whispering)

"_Hello?"_

"_Sonny? Where are you_?"

"_I had to talk to Zora...I'm coming back up. Just stay there_!"

"_Ok, I uh-." _I hung up before he said anything else.

"_Well, I uh, have to go_."

"_You have to go? Why?"_

"_Uh...because..I..uhh...promised to help clean up trash on the beach_!" (I can't believe I just lied! I guess I'll be picking up trash later...)

"_Eww! Helping! Gross! I'm gonna go work on my tan. Later Sonny!"  
_

Phew! That was close. I started my way back up to the secret place. "_Wait, why was I so concerned about not letting her know I was with Chad? I mean...we're just hanging out! Right?" _

So, I really liked this chapter! Next one will mostly be Chad's POV. Please keep R & R 'ing! Thanks!


	6. Peace Out, Sucka!

**Alrighty! Next Chapter! Gettin' pumpeddddd! :D**

**Chad's POV:**

"_Wow. It is SO beautiful out here. I can't believe I've never taken the time to just take this all in. The fresh ocean smell, the sounds of the waves crashing, the surrounding, the wind blowing, the water meeting the shore. And the colors! The beautiful green palm trees, the deep blue ocean, the soft tan sand. Just...amazing. I'm glad Sonny showed this to me_." (Did I just admit that?)

"_Speaking of...I wonder what happened to her. Maybe I should call her. No. I don't wanna seem desperate. (Wait...why would I seem desperate? Why am I worried about it? I mean we're just friends...hanging out...I think.) Well maybe I'll wait just to be safe. Yeah."_

*5 Minutes Later*

"_Okay...I'm starting to really wonder where she is. Now I'll call her_."

(Whispered)

"_Hello?"_

"_Sonny? Where are you?"_

"_I had to talk to Zora...I'll be up in a minute...just stay there!"  
_

"_I..uh.." Then she hung up before I could say anything. She sounded in a hurry_. And nervous. Why would she be nervous and in a hurry?

Just then I heard a rustle in the pathway.

"_WHO'S THERE!" _I yelled while making karate moves with my hands.

"_Chad..relax. It's just me, Sonny."_

"_Oh...haha..I knew that..."_

"_Yeah...sure ya did Chad_." She said sarcastically.

**Sonny's POV:**

"_Wow...Chad seemed actually freaked for a moment. I don't think anyone's ever seen Chad Dylan Cooper freaked. Oh my. Even I am reffering to him in 3rd person. He's contagious. Stupid contagious_."

"_So Sonny...what did Zora do?"_

"_She put some sea creature on Tawni's stomach causing her to wake up, freak out, and fly off her chair_."

"_HAHAHAHA! Ahem. I mean...that's very Zora-Like_."

"_It's ok...I laughed too_." We both started laughing.

"_Wow Chad...this is so...unlike you_."

"_What is_?"

"_This...a funny, nice, laughing, caring Chad."_

"_Ah...I have my moments. ;_) " He said as he gave me a signature CDC smile.

**Chad POV**:

"_Hey Chad...have you ever built a sandcastle_?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"_A sandcastle_?"

"_Haha, no. CDC does not get dirty in the sand."_

"_Well, there's a first time for everything. And Chad Dylan Cooper? You, my friend are about to build your first one."_

"_Oh yeah? Says you and what army?"_

"_Well, you are in a hidden location with me, with nothing else to do_."

"I_ could always just walk back down to the beach..."_

"._..._"

"_But I don't want to. :)_ " (What did I just say!)

**Sonny's POV**:

"_But I don't want to_. :)" (WHAT DID HE JUST SAY!)

"_Good! Then come over here. First you take this bucket_."

"_Okay_."

"_Now pack it full of sand_."

"_Done_."

"_Now just tilt it upside down really quick and hold it there for a second."_

"..._okay. I-Whoa! Thats cool!"_

"_Yeah! Now keep filling it and putting it in different places to build a mega castle."_

*15 Minutes Later*

"_DONE!" _We both said at the same time.

"_Mine's WAY better Monroe_."

"_In your dreams, Cooper_!"

"_Well what do you say to this_?" Just then Chad took his foot and smashed my castle.

"*shocked* _Chad! How could you! I worked so hard on it and you ju_-...*starts crying*"

"_Sonny...I-I...I'm sorry! I was just playing around and..."_

**Chad's POV:**

"_Wow...I really hurt her feelings_." I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. She looked up at me and said, "_Peace out SUCKA_!" Then she jumped up and smashed my castle.

"_Well played Monroe, well played."_

"_Did musical chairs teach you nothing_?" She said as she flipped her beautiful black hair behind her shoulder. (Um...I meant...her big black hair...)

I sat down on the edge of the hill and dangled my feet over the edge. "_You ever been surfing Sonny?"_

"_Actually, no. That's the one thing I haven't done."_

**Sonny's POV:**

"_Well, there's a first time for everything_. " He said mockingly, winking at me.

"_Okay Coop, let's go_!"

We walked back down to the beach. I tripped over a beach ball and landed next to someone's feet. "_OHMYGOSH I'M SO SORR-." _

"_Sonny. Chad."_

There stood Tawni, and behind her was Nico, Grady, and Zora. "_Uhhhhhh, I can explain!" _I looked over at Chad, who was frozen in his footsteps.

**That's the end! Hope you liked it. Remember, slowly but surely, and it goes faster and better with your reviews! :D**


	7. Like A Really Macho Guy Movie

**Whoa! It hasn't even been up for 24 hours and I already have like 10 new alerts saying people have favorited my story! THANK YOU! And a special thanks to the people that reviewed: **

**Liggy-Jayne; Heart; Carebear Frost & SterlingKnightLover97!**

**Sonny's POV**:

"_Uhhhh...I can explain_!"

"_Uh-huh_," Tawni said, "_Then please do."_

"_Well, _"I said as I started to stand up and brush myself off "_I was just sitting on the beach...and I ran into Chad, and he sai-"_

"_Ugh. Forget it Sonny. I don't care. And to think we were just gonna invite you to get some Fro-Yo!" _Tawni said angrily.

"_What? You guys! What about our day at the beach?"_

"_All the people in the water are scaring away the sea creatures...so I have nothing to do_!" Zora said.

"_And whenever we ask if the ladies need help with sun tan lotion_..." Nico started

"_They just throw sand in our face_." Grady ended.

"_Plus it is just TOO hot out here, Sonny! And you know what heat leads to? Sweat! And Tawni Hart does NOT sweat_!"

"_So you guys were just gonna leave?"_

"_Yes, we came to see if you wanna get some Fro-Yo with us. But obviously you are already pre-occupied." _Tawni said with an upset glare.

"_You guys! It was nothing! I jus_-"

"_Oh zip it sister! We'll just go without you now_!" Zora declared.

"_Yeah!" _Tawni said! "_We did take the studio car, afterall. So any of us can take it_."

"_But you guys! I had a whole day planned! And how am I supposed to get back to the studio to get my car?"_

"I_ guess Chip Drama Pants over there will have to take you_!" Grady said.

I looked at Chad, who still hadn't moved.

_"I...uh...yeah. Sure. Yeah_." Chad said, awkwardly.

"_Well, have fun, Sonny_!" Tawni said as they all stormed off.

**Chad's POV:**

"_What...just...happened" _I thought to myself, still proccesing what was going on while they were still in mid argument.

"_I guess Chip Drama Pants over there will just have to take you!" _Grady said.

Without thinking, I said "_I...uh...yeah. Sure. Yeah."_

Then they stormed off.

"_That went well_." Sonny said sarcastically, turning to me.

"_Yeah. It went superbly_."

_"...did you just say "superbly?" _Sonny said, as she started giggling.

"_No_." I said smiling, as I made my way toward the water.

I turned around to see Sonny still standing there. "_Monroe! You coming or what?" _

"_To do what?"_

"_Surf! Remember?"_

**Sonny's POV:**

"_Wow...after that akwardness he still wanted to teach me to surf? I really would've expected him to ditch me, or do something more Chad Dylan Cooper like, not sweet, caring Chad like_." I thought to myself.

"_Oh...right. Yeah let's go_!" I said, running towards him.

I finally caught up to him. He had the surfboard ready to go.

"_Alright..time to show off the "Chabs." _He said under his breath, not aware I heard him.

I laughed.."_Chabs?"_

"Yes_, Chabs. I already had to explain this to Rico and Gravy_."

"_It's Nico & Grady_."

"_Like I care. Anyway, "Chabs" are a pattented combination of Chad, Ha, that's me, and abs. Together, they make "Chabs_." He said with a great big smirk on his face.

"_Wow..."Chabs"...alrighty then_."

Chad slowly made his way to the water, and began to take off his white t-shirt, leaving just his swim trunks. His blonde hair rustled in the wind. "_Wow." _I thought to myself "_He really does have Chabs. He's so dreamy!" (I did NOT just say that!)_

**15 Minutes Later**

"_Alright now just stand up!"_

"_But...I'm..."_

"_You're what, Sonny_?"

"_Afraid ok! I'm afraid to stand up_."

"*laughs* _There's nothing to be afraid of. It's just water. It's not gonna eat you." _Chad said with a smirk.

"_Well...will you hold me_?"

"_Excuse me?" _Chad said while a worried look grew on his face.

"I_ meant, hold me when I stand up. Just until I get the hang of it_."

"_Oh..*_laughs* _Yeah. Sure"_

Chad placed his hands on my waist as I slowly started to stand._ "Wow..he's so strong." (What is wrong with me!)_

"_Hey, I'm doing it! I'm standing! Now..let go_!"

"_Sonny I don't think that's a good ide-."_

I pulled his hands off my waist.

"_Look! I'm surfing! I'm reall_-."

I fell off my board, disapearing underwater. I shot up, and took a breath. I looked over at Chad who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"_Sonny! Are you ok?"_

"_Relax, Chad. I'm fine. I just fell_."

"_Well you were practically swallowed by the water_!"

"_Ha. And you said it wouldn't eat me_." I said as I grabbed the board and slowly started walking out of the water.

**Chad's POV:**

_"Gosh...she really scared me for a second. She grabbed the board and slowly started walking out of the water. She looked up at me, her skin shining bright as the sun caused a reflection from the water. She flipped her hair from side to side. This is like one of those slow motion moments you see in really macho guy movies. Sonny looked HOT." (WHAT AM I SAYING?)_

"_Chad. CHAD_!" I heard Sonny yell.

I must have been staring. Great.

"_What?" _I said, acting as nothing happened.

"_You look like you've never seen a person before...you alright_?"

"*scoffs* _Yeah...I'm fine. Just spaced out for a second. Jeez what is this, "National Harass Chad Day!" _I said in a defensive tone.

"_Jeez Chad...defensive much?" _She said, as she shot me a dirty look.

**Alright! Hope you liked this chapter! I don't want this story to get too sappy too fast, so that's why you saw quite a bit of typical "CDC" moments. Keep R & R'ing! Thanks!**

**~Sonny-Chad-Channy**


	8. Like A Fire In The Sky

**Alright, next chapter! Read and review pleasey squezey!**

**Chad's POV:**

"_I'm sorry Sonny. That was un-called for."_

_"It's ok_. " Sonny said as the smile returned to her face.

"_So, wanna go back up to our spot_?" I said.

"_Our spot_?" Sonny said with a big grin growing on her face.

"_Ahem. Um. Yeah. O-our spot."_

_"Sure_." She said, this time with a huge grin.

**Sonny's POV:**

"_Our spot? This couldn't possibly be a slip up like the time where he guest starred on "So Random!" _

***flashback starts***

"_You know, after this is over, we'll be in love."_

_"We?"  
_

"_Y-you. I said you_."

"_No, Chad. You said we_."

"_Yeah? Well...we...is...my nickname for you! Ha! So, WE HAPPY?"_

***flashback ends***

"_Our spot...I kinda like the sound of that. Our spot. _:) " I thought to myself. 

_"This is my favorite time to be up here_." I said as we both sat down near the edge again.

_"Yeah? Why's that?" _He said, actually curious.

"_Well, the sun is starting to set, the people are starting to leave, it starts to become quiet and secluded and peaceful, giving me time to just...think."_

I looked over at Chad. Big mistake. I looked right into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"_Wow Chad...your eyes are as blue as the ocean." (Did I just say that out loud?)_

The breeze started blowing.

"_Sonny...your hair looks really pretty in the breeze." _He said.

"*blushes* _You think I have pretty hair?"_

**Chad's POV**:

"_You think I have pretty hair_?" What does that remind me of?

***flashback starts***

"_Do you really think I have pretty hair_?"

_"I dunno...do you really think I have sparkly eyes_?"

"_Well...one of em'."_

***flashback ends***

That's the moment I knew I liked Sonny. WAIT! I LIKE SONNY?

Realizing I had gotten lost in flashbacks and forgotten to answer Sonny, I said _"That line remind you of something?" (Really? That's the best I could come up with? )_

"_I, no, wait! Yeah! When Selena guest starred and tried to tell us how perfect we were for each other. Psh...ridiculous. Right?"_

_"I-I...I...I don't know. Do you think it's ridiculous?"_

"_I...I don't know_."

I looked into her gorgeous brown eyes. They melted me like hot lava. (_They did?)_

Before I knew it, we were lost in each other's eyes. As if just for a moment everything was ok in the world, and it had stopped dead in it's tracks. Somewhere in those few seconds we had leaned closer to each other. The ends of her hair were tickling my cheek.

**Sonny's POV**:

"_Wow...Chad's eyes are SO blue. Bluer than the ocean. And his blonde hair...it falls so perfectly around his face...his gorgeous face." _WHAT. AM. I. SAYING? Do I like Chad? Does he like me? Somehow, our faces had gotten closer. All of a sudden all these feelings came rushing over my body like a hurricane. Like little electric shocks shooting through my nerves. We both leaned our hands down, and they met. The little shocks intensifyed. What was this that I was feeling? Why was I feeling it with Chad? I couldn't help but wonder...was he feeling it too?"

**Chad's POV:**

We both put our hands out in front of us...and they touched. I'm already having these new feelings that I don't know what they are. And when our hands touched? They got 10x stronger. The sun was almost setting, the sky orange and pink like fire, the way it shadowed Sonny's face made her 10x more beautiful, as if that was possible. My heart started pounding. My palms started sweating. And then; we kissed.

**Sonny's POV:**

These feelings won't go away. We both looked down just for a moment when our hands met. But neither of us moved our hand. _That had to mean something, right_? The sun was setting. The sky was orange and pink and red like fire. Almost as intensifying as these burning feelings inside me. My mind is racing 1000 miles a second. And then. It happened. We kissed.

**Chad's POV:**

Our lips met in a passionate lock, as if all these feelings we had were just being released and freed. As if it had all boiled up inside us and formed into this passionate, intesnifying kiss. We both pulled away.

"_S-Sonny...I-I'...I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me I jus-"_

Before I could finish we were once again in a passionate lip lock. Her strawberry lips were pressed to mine. She pulled back.

**Sonny's POV:**

Oh. . Chad Dylan Cooper and I just kissed. Did he kiss me? Or did I kiss him? Did we kiss each other? Is that possible? All I know, is I wanted to do it again.

"_S-Sonny...I-I...I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I jus-."_

I cut him off. I kissed him again. Did I kiss him off instinct? Off adrenaline? Or did I simply just want to kiss him again?

I pulled away.

"_Uh..I...uh...wow. Just wow. That was."_

"_Wow."_

"_Yeah. That. I'm...sorry_?" He asked.

"_No..."_

**Chad's POV:**

WOW! That kiss was amazing! I mean I was about to kick myself for kissing her...what if she didn't want me to? ...I don't know what came over me. But then she; and I; and wow. We both stood up and started walking around, very confused.

"_Sonny...that was...amazing. I don't know what came over me. I just got this intense passion building inside of me...and I couldn't help but wonder...did you feel it too?"_

_"I guess that's why I kissed you. I felt this intense passion and it just...happened."_

"_So...I wanted to kiss you, and you wanted to kiss me. But why? Why now?"_

"_I-I...I don;t know, Chad. Do we...like each other?"_

"_I-...I...I-I-I don't know. I mean, we both wanted to kiss each other, so...I think I like you_." I said, kinda under my breath.

"_Well...I think I like you too_." Sonny said, a small smile on her face.

_"Or...or maybe it was just the moment. You know, just the way the sun was setting and everything." I said akwardly_. (WHY did I just say that?)

"_Yeah! Maybe it was just the moment! I mean, Me? You? Like each other? Like...more than friends? Crazy right?" _She said in her high pitched voice, followed by an akward laugh.

**Sonny's POV:**

Whoa. I can't even process what just happened. I mean, do we like each other? Just then he said _"Or...or maybe it was just in the moment...you know...the way the sun was setting and everything."_

"_Yeah! Maybe it was just the moment!" _I mean, it really is a much more logical explanation. Me and Chad like each other? I don't know!

Chad and I both just looked at the ground akwardly. Until Chad broke the silence. "_So...wanna go get a burger or something? I'm kinda hungry."_

"_Yeah, sure_!" I said as we started walking off.

**Alright! That chapter kinda just took a mind of it's own and I went with it. Like it? Hate it? Love it? RATE IT! (Yeah, I turned that into a plug. :p ) So please R & R!  
Thanks,**

**Sonny-Chad-Channy**


	9. But The One Thing We Avoided?

**Dudes! More reviews and more alerts? THANK YOU! It is so awesome to check my email and have all these "Your Story Has Been Favorited" or "Someone Added You As Their Favorite Author" alerts, not to mention the kind reviews! Thank you guys so much! Please keep R & R'ing!**

**Chad's POV:**

Sonny and I started walking down to the boardwalk to get a burger. I still can't believe what just happened. I didn't know what I wanted to do with my own hand. I didn't know if I wanted to place it in Sonny's, which I couldn't, because of the stupid comment I said after our...our kiss. Or, did I just want to just slap myself FOR saying that?

We walked into the restaurant and sat down. _"Hello I'm Mike and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?"_

_"Can I get a glass of sweet tea, and the same for the lady?"_

_"Absolutely sir, right away."_

**Sonny's POV**:

The waiter walked off into the kitchen. _"Wow Chad...how'd you know I like sweet tea?"_

"_Well, you drink it almost everyday at lunch, so I just assumed. I'm sorry, if you don't want it I'll get you something else!" _Chad said frantically as he signaled the waiter.

_"No Chad it's fine!"_

"_Yes sir what can I get you_?" The waiter asked.

Thinking off the top of his head, Chad said "_Yes...can we get lemon in that tea?"_

"_Sure thing sir_."

"_Nice save there Coop."_

_"Thanks_." He said with a smile. He has the most breath-taking smile. And his teeth are so white. Did you know there are 80 shades of white? Chad told me when he was getting his teeth bleached once. Why do I remember that?

**Chad's POV:**

"_Nice save there Coop."_

_"Thanks_." I said, flashing her my best smile. I hope I didn't make things even more confusing and akward then they already are. Gotta start small talk. MacKenzie Falls? No...I talk about that too much.

_"So how's life over at "Chuckle City?" _I said, trying to sound more "Chad-Like" in hopes to relieve the awkward tension.

"_It's going great! We've been working on some sketches, and to Tawni's dislike, Marshall is actually considering using some of my sketches."_

"_You write sketches?"_

"_Among other things. I write songs, too. I even have a song pillow. Well. I mean, I did."_

"_A song pillow? Really Sonny, really?"_

"_Yes really! Well...I did. Until Tawni ripped it when she was trying to see the song I was gonna show to Trey Brothers, who ended up trying to steal it as his own anyway. Hmfph. I can't stand that guy."_

"_YOU can't stand that guy? He stole my ba-bangs AND my fa-fangs, then he stole my last name AND my limo! My LIMO!"_

"_Your last name? Wh..what?" _She said with sincere confusion.

_"Eh, just never mind. But you write songs_?"

_"Heh...yeah. I used to write them in Wisconsin...and then when I came out here to be on "So Random!" I wrote a lot of songs to express my feelings, especially when Tawni hated me."_

"_Any songs about me?" _I said jokingly under my breath.

Well, apparently she heard me, because she said:

_"Really Chad, really_?" As we both started laughing.

**Sonny's POV:**

Well...he's acting more like the Chad I know. Which is making me more comfortable. I never thought I'd say that. Until he started asking about my songs. He actually wanted to know about them. Chad Dylan Cooper? Showing care? Could it be?

"_Any songs about me_?" He said jokingly. And there goes the care. So naturally I responded with:

_"Really Chad, really?" _

The rest of the dinner went surprisingly well. Once we got past the little akwardness, it was actually kind of pleasant. Just Chad and I, talking about anything and everything. Except the kiss.

**Chad's POV:**

So the rest of our dinner was nice. We talked about all kinds of things, work, friends, even some family. But the one thing we managed to avoid? The kiss.

**Alright, kinda short chapter, but I'm planning this carefully in my head. So expect a few short chapters here and there. Please R & R! Thankzzz. ;D**


	10. A Walk In The Moonlight

**Whew! Been busy, so it's been a while since I updated. So excited! I have like 104 hits on my story. You guys are the BEST! Thank you for reading and reviewing and subscribing and all that good stuff. MORE CHANNY TO COME! **

**P.S I CANNOT wait for  
"Falling For The Falls" on June 13th, then part 2 on the 20th! :DDDD**

**P.S.S For those of you who share my little obsession, here in Texas Disney Channel is showing 9 HOURS of SWAC this Saturday and Sunday. (June 5th and 6th) PLUS they're showing "Starstruck: What's What Edition" TWICE! Saturday night at 7 and Sunday morning at 11. So enjoy! It's a combo of episodes from season 1 and 2. So all in all, thats 12 HOURS OF STEMI GOODNESS! :DDDDD**

**SPOV:"**

After we finished our dinner, we decided to just take a stroll on the boardwalk. The sun had set awhile back, when we...you know...kissed. I still can't believe those words are capable of coming out of my mouth. _Chad Dylan Cooper and I kissed_. Period. So now it was dark outside, with no light but the moonlight. I could only imagine what my cast has been doing and thinking throughtout the day.

**TPOV:**

_"I cannot believe Sonny would just ditch us for Chad like that. We would never hear the end of it if one of us did something like that_." I said.

"_Well...technically, we ditched her." _Nico said as he gave a confused look.

"*scoffs* _You know what I mean. It's not that I care. Because Tawni Hart doesn't care. Especially about Sonny. I just can't believe she had been off with Chad. Of all people. Chad."_

"_Yeah. I smell something fishy going on_." Zora announced.

"_It could be my sardine flavored fro-yo_..." Grady said, looking down at the ground.

"_Not your yogurt you nitwit! I meant Sonny and Chad!" _Zora yelled.

"_Yeah..." _Nico started "_It is a little weird that Sonny made us go to the beach on our day off, then dissapears and mysteriously comes back with Chip Drama Pants?_" He finished.

"_Exactly!"_ I demanded. "_She had to be all "Or we could just go to the beach and spend time together outside of the studio" just like she did when she made us go camping! What was Chad even doing there anyways?" _

_"Yeah! When we went camping, Chad and Sonny did get pretty friendly. When she ran into his arms and said how she had wished the "Greatest Actor Of Our Generation" had been there to help..." _Nico started

"_And how Chad called her "perky face_" Grady interuptted.

"_Yeah! So what WAS Chad doing there? How would he just HAPPEN to be going to the beach the same day? And without his Drama Squad?"_ Zora pointed out.

"_I didn't even notice he was without his cast. I looked to pretty to notice_."

"_Tawni...can we please focus? I think Sonny and Chad are"_

"_DON'T SAY IT_!" Nico demanded at Zora.

"_**FRIENDS**_!"

"_OH! You said it_!" Nico said, putting his head in his hands.

"_Friends, you guys_?" Grady began _"C'mon...they hate each other_!"

"_Think about it G! Sonny and Chad hang out at the beach together, Sonny hugs him, Chad has a nickname for her, THEY'RE FRIENDS!"_

We all sat there in dissapointment. Sonny had betrayed us. She became friends with the enemy. Not only the enemy, but the head rival. The leader of the pack. The Drama to the Squad. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. How could she become FRIENDS with him? That is the worst thing she could ever do to "So Random!"

**CPOV:**

After dinner, I suggested we go take a stroll on the boardwalk. It was dark out. So obviously there was nothing to do really at the beach. We walked by a few shops. Sonny saw a little botique and begged me to go inside.

"_PLEASE Chad, please_?" Sonny looked at me with her cute innocent eyes. _Stupid cute_.

I really didn't get why she just couldn't go in herself.

"_Fine Monroe. But you owe me_."

She shot me a look, though it was immediately followed by a big toothy grin. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. _Whoa. What was that? It was like a tingling sensation down my arm. Is that...feeling? Nuh-uh. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get feelings like that. Or whatever it was. If it even was a so-called "feeling."_

**SPOV**:

I had to practically beg Chad to go in with me. I mean I easily could've just gone in myself. But I didn't wanna be by myself in the store. And I didn't want him to have to be alone on the boardwalk. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. _"Whoa, What a sensation in my arm. NO! BAD SONNY! BAD, BAD SONNY_!"

We walked over to the jewlery section. I picked up a pearl necklace and looked in the mirror. I had pictured a dress of mine in mind that would pair perfectly with this. I carried it around the store. Next we went over to the hats. Chad was looking a little less than thrilled to be in here. So I picked up a pink hat with a feather boa and flowers on it and stuck it on Chad's head. I started giggling.

**CPOV:**

This was such a girls store. All necklaces and dresses and shoes. Why am I in here again? You can say I was a little less than thrilled to be in here. I go pull out my phone to check the time. Before I even get to see, Sonny sticks a giant pink hat on my head and starts giggling.

"_So what do you think Monroe? Is pink my color?" _I said as I found myself starting to chuckle.

"I _don't know Cooper...I see you more as a hot, flamingo pink_."

_"Really, Sonny? Really_?" I said about to pull the hat off when,

***flash***

She took a picture of me. She started giggling out of contol.

"_Sonny. Give me the camera. Now_."

"_Nope!"_

She said as she started to skip off. I took off the hat and put it back. I started to run after her. She was running in between the aisles. "

_"Picture! Chad Dylan. Pink hat! Remind you of anything, Chad_?" She said, still giggling.

***flashback***

*** snap* *snap* **"_Chad...what are you doing?"_

_"Picture...So Random...Fake Club...Internet!"_

"_Chad...Dancing...9 Year Old Girl_!" Tawni shot back.

***flashback ends***

"_Monroe. I'm serious give me the camera, now_!" I said, now officially chasing her through the aisles. She stopped in the middle of the aisle, probably noticing all the employees staring at us. "_Alright...here's the deal. You can have the camera back. On one condition."_

"_And what would that be?" I said, clearly not enjoying this as much as she was._

_"You have to say it."_

_"Say what?"_

_"You know what."_

_"No...I'll never say it!"_

_"Well then I guess this camera is staying with me!"_

_"FINE! I'll do it. S...*ahem* So...So..S-So Random...is...is my...favorite..show!"_ I said as I grabbed the camera out of her hands. A little part of me died when I said those words.

_"Now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" _She saidstill giggling.

I didn't even bother looking at the camera. I simply just stuck it in my pocket.

We walked to the checkout counter.

**SPOV:**

It was too much fun making Chad work to get the camera back. Little did he know when he was checking himself out in the mirror with the hat that I snuck another picture on my cellphone. I could DEFINATELY use this against him in the future. We walked up to the chekout counter so I can get my necklace.

_" Is this all for you today Ma'am?"_

"_Yes, thank you."_

_"Alright your total is going to be $4.95." _

I pulled my wallet out of my purse.

_"Here you go" _Chad said as he handed the lady a $5 dollar bill.

"_And keep the change_." He said with a click of his tounge and a snap of his fingers. He grabbed my bag and left the store, leaving me dumbfounded. I walked outside.

"_Chad...what was that for? That was very nice of you. You didn't have to do that_."

_"Well...you know. I have my moments." _He said as he looked over and winked as he flashed me his signature grin. Wow. He looked stunning in the moonlight. Just the way it hit his face. "STOP IT SONNY! NO! BAD, BAD SONNY!"

"_Well...we should keep walking_!" I said, so I wouldn't stay lost in his eyes.

"_Yeah...except...lets walk down on the beach." _He said to my surprise.

We walked down to the shore right where the water washes up to the sand. We sat down, our feet laying atop the grain as the water would come and barely brush our toes.

"_Thanks_." Chad said.

"_For what?" _

_"For today. For everything."_

_"Oh...no problem." _I said, blushing. "_And same to you_."

"_You know Monroe...you're not to shabby of a kisser, either_." He said as he took a stick and started drawing in the sand.

Oh man. He brought it up. Well at least I know I'm not the only one still thinking about it.

"_Um...thanks. You either, Coop." I said, glancing at him, as we made eye contact._

**CPOV:**

Well...I didn't even plan on bringing it up unless she did. But I just blurted it out. Leaving everything on the line. And surprisingly? It went well.

_"So...what does it mean?"_

_"What do you mean what does it mean?"_

_"Well...you know. Where do we stand?"_

_"Wha...I...I...I...uhh..umm...wha...well. We're, I mean, we're just friends, right? I mean, it was just in the moment, right? We're rivals, right?"_

_"I..uh...exactly! Yes. Right. Rivals. Moment. Got it."_

We sat silent for the next 5 minutes. Until I looked at my phone and broke it. _"Wow..it's already 9:30. By the time I get you back to the studio...it'll be late. And we both have work tomorrow_"

"_Right! So, shall we?" _She said, still bright and cheery. Which is a good sign. I think.

We walked up to my convertible. I walked around and opened her door, and motioned her to sit down.

_"After you_."

"_Why thank you, kind gentleman!"_ She said with a giggle.

I hopped into the drivers seat, buckled my seatbelt and drove off. When she noticed me passing the exit ramp to the studio she said:

"_Chad...you know that was the exit to the studio, right_?"

_"Yeah." _I said non-challantly. "_That's where my car is. You know, my source of driving home?" _She announced.

"_Well, I didn't think you should have to drive home alone in the dark, you can just get it tomorrow at work."_

_"Alright Mr. Smart Guy, and how do you suppose I drive to work tomorrow, WITH NO CAR?"_

_"I guess I'll just have to take you_." I said as I flashed her a smile, and saw one grow on her face.

The rest of the car ride was nice. We just listened to some music and enjoyed the breeze. I pulled up to the apartment complex and parked the car.

"_Chad?" _She said. "_How do you even know where my complex is?"_

_"Well...remember that one time, where your phone called me, and I heard a crushing sound, so I cut my massage to an hour and rushed right over to come see you?" _

"_Oh. Right. But even then! How did you know to get to my hou-"_

"_What's with the 20 questions? You're here, aren't you? So I'll pick you up at 8?"_

"_Uhh...yeah. Sure." _she said, getting out of the car.

I got out and met her in front of the headlights.

_"Chad...thanks for the ride home_."

"Anytime." I said as I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. As we both turned our heads, there we saw Connie. Looking out the window with a big smirk on her face. Sonny and I turned to each other and gulped.


	11. Ummm, I, Uh

**First of all: HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME! OVER 1,000 HITS AND OVER 200 VISITORS TO MY STORY? THANK YOU!**

**And a big thanks to all my reviewers: ****Daydreaming Author**** ;Crystaljnk; ****no.1-demi-fa****n;****Flutter360****; Amber Louise Channy;****bluecup94**** ;****SciFiGeek14****; ****EllietheDisneyfreak****;  
****SterlingKnightLover97****; ****carebearfrost**** ;****Liggy-Jayne**** !**

**Alright, remember, this story is going slowly but surely. I have ideas in my head, though I'm kinda letting it take a mind of it's own. Kind of an oxymoron, I know. :p**

**Anyway, last chapter I attempted to bring in some humor by having Sonny's cast think that her and Chad were becoming friends, and then thinking that was just the most horrid thing ever. As if it was worse than them being more than that. I don't know how humorous it really ended up being, but I thought it was kinda cute. I also am trying to keep everyone as much as I can while still trying to add some drama/humor/romance. Hence the "sardine flavored fro yo" and "Sea creature book". So again, thank you, bare with me, and enjoy this chapter! :D**

**P.S Have you guys seen the MULTIPLE previews that Disney has put out for  
"Falling For The Falls"? They're SO good! :DDD**

**Previously:**

I got out and met her in front of the headlights.

_"Chad...thanks for the ride home_."

"_Anytime." _I said as I smiled at her. She gave me a kiss on the forehead. As we both turned our heads, there we saw Connie. Looking out the window with a big smirk on her face. Sonny and I turned to each other and gulped.

**CPOV:**

Uh-oh. There, in the window, stood Connie, with a smirk on her face almost as big as Sonny's toothy grin. And a look on her face that read as if she had some secret joy from Sonny kissing me on the forehead. She quickly shut the curtains as she saw Sonny and I staring. Is she mad? This can't be good.

"_Uh...um...uh.." _Mumbled Sonny as she tried to from words.

"_Uh..let me walk you to your door_!" I said.

_Great. Now I'll have to face Connie. But I can't just not be a gentleman._

"_O-okay_." She said as we started walking.

**Connie's POV:**

I heard a car pulling into the lot, and assuming it was my daughter, looked out the window. Just as I guessed. It was my daughter! And Chad! _Wait! Chad? _

Well that's not Sonny's car..._I thought she went to the beach with her cast? Why is she now being dropped off by Chad_?

As I opened up my curtain a little more, I saw Sonny give Chad a kiss on the forehead. I couldn't help but smirk. Maybe a little too much. Because there stood Sonny and Chad, frozen, in...fear? I quickly shut the curtains as I laughed to myself. I inched my way to the door in hopes to here some kind of conversation. Not in a nosy matter, just to hear why my daughter was coming home with Chad Dylan Cooper. When I reached the door, I leaned my ear against it.

**SPOV:**

Why was my Mom smirking? And why was Chad blushing? It was just a kiss on the forehead. Simply a thank you kiss. _It wasn't just a thank you kiss. _Conscience? _Yep, that's me_! It was too! _No, it was more like a "thank you, goodnight kiss." Goodnight kisses are special. _

No..I am not about to argue with my conscience. I looked over to see Chad looking at me in a funny way. "_What?" _I asked.

"_Nothing...you're just making all these funny faces_."

"_Oh...haha...I'm...just..uh...thinking!"_

"_About?" _He asked curiously.

_Think, Sonny! Think! _

"_Oh, look! My door!" I_ said.

_Wow. Your door. Genius, Sonny. Really_.

"_Yeeaah. Your door. Okay_." He said, laughing at my obvious diversion.

"_Thanks again, Chad. I really did have a lot of fun today_."

"_Yeah...I didn't have too bad of a time myself_." He said, flashing me a smile.

His eyes are so blue in this moonlight. I couldn't help but stare into them. I could see his smile growing bigger. I saw his eyes start to shut and lean towards me. I closed mine and leaned towards him. Just then the door swung open. _"Hey Sweetie!" _My Mom yelled in a very chipper tone.

"_OW_!" Chad and I yelled, as we had bumped heads from being startled. We both grabbed the back of our heads and rubbed up and down.

"_H-heyy Mom_!"

_"Hi Mrs. Monroe_." Chad said, looking down, still rubbing his head.

"_Hello Chad! And what are you doing here_?" She said, still chipper.

_Okay, now I know she is trying to make this as awkward as possible_.

"_Well, see, Sonny and I ran into each other at the beach, well, I mean, not literally ran into each other, but you know, I mean like w-"_

I cut him off. "_He means we saw each other at the beach, and hung out a little bit. Then my cast saw me hanging out with Chad, got mad, assumed the worst and took off in the cast car leaving me with no car. So Chad offered to take me home. On the way here, Chad decided I shouldn't drive home by myself in the dark so he took me home. And he's gonna take me to work tomorrow since I don't have my car." _

Phew, I was able to get that out clearly.

"_Well thank you Chad, for thinking about my daughter's safety_."

"_Uh..no problem Ms. Monroe. Anyone would've done the same." _Chad said, still looking at the ground.

"_Well I'll see you in the morning Chad_?" I asked.

"_Yeah, definately. 8?"_

"_Sounds good_." I smiled.

He winked and left as I closed the door.

"_So what's going on there, Sonny?" _My Mom asked.

Here comes the questioning.

"_What's going on where_?" I said in a high pitched voice. _Dang_.

"_With you and Mr. Cooper there_?"

Mr. Cooper? Oh, she is SO enjoying this.

"_Nothing is going on with me and "Mr. Cooper." He simply just gave me a ride home."_

"_Yeah, and you simply kissed him on the forehead and almost on the lips when I opened the door_." She said, starting to smirk again.

"_Umm...*_yawn* _gee Mom_, _I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed_. *yawn* _Okay, love you Mom! _*yawn* _Night!" _I said as I kissed her and ran to my room. I couldn't take the interogation anymore.

I put on my pajama's, took off my make-up and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and began to dream about my day. I dosed off. Then, all of a sudden-

**OoOoOoOo! Cliffhanger! I'm so mean! Haha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, I really just wanted to focus on Connie and her reaction this chapter. I promise next chapter will be better! Now...see that little "Review This Chapter" button? You should click on that...:D**


	12. No Concrete Sprinkles, Please!

**HOLY FREAKIN' COW YOU GUYS. Almost 2,000 hits and almost 400 views on my story!**

**"YOU. Are awesome." "No YOU. Are awesome-er!"**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU is all I can say.**

**By the way, who watched Falling For The Falls tonight? It was SO good! And Disney's preview for part 2 looks even better. Thank you Disney Channel, for the bottomless pit of joy that is Sonny With A Chance. :D**

**AnYwHo~The chapter. Here's the next one! Hope you like it. **

****

Previously:

""_So what's going on there, Sonny?" _My Mom asked.

Here comes the questioning.

"_What's going on where_?" I said in a high pitched voice. _Dang_.

"_With you and Mr. Cooper there_?"

Mr. Cooper? Oh, she is SO enjoying this.

"_Nothing is going on with me and "Mr. Cooper." He simply just gave me a ride home."_

"_Yeah, and you simply kissed him on the forehead and almost on the lips when I opened the door_." She said, starting to smirk again.

"_Umm...*_yawn* _gee Mom_, _I'm really tired. I'm gonna go to bed_. *yawn* _Okay, love you Mom! _*yawn* _Night!" _I said as I kissed her and ran to my room. I couldn't take the interogation anymore.

I put on my pajama's, took off my make-up and crawled into bed. I closed my eyes and began to dream about my day. I dosed off. Then, all of a sudden-

****

**SPOV:**

_Moo! Moo!_

It was my phone. I looked at the clock. It read **2**:**03**am. Who in the world is calling me at this hour? I hesitantly picked up my phone. Chad. _Chad? Why was Chad calling me? _

"_Hello?"_

_"Sonny! Sonny! I need your help! It's urgent!"_

_"Oh my gosh! Chad! Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_"Oh, nothing. It was just fun to hear you freak out_." Chad snorted.

I was frozen. I wanted to stick my hand through my phone and give him a swift slap across the face.

"_Chad Dylan Cooper! You call me at 2:03 in the morning, pretend something is horribly wrong, then just laugh it off because it was nothing?" _I said flustered.

"_Look Monroe, I didn't say anything was horribly wrong. You're jumping to conclusions."_

Okay. He was REALLY starting to push my buttons. And BOY was he enjoying it.

I took in a deep breath. "_Okay Chad, I am not gonna get all flusterted with yo-"_

"_Too late_." He interuppted.

I took in an even deeper breath.

"_Okay Chad, look! I don't want to get any MORE flustered than I already am. I was in a peaceful sleep dreaming abou-"_

"_Me_?" He laughed. I can feel him smirking through the phone. _Stupid jerkthrobb_.

"_Look Cooper, it is none of your buisness what I was-or wasn't dreaming about. Now, did you have an actual reason for calling me, or are you THAT bored?"_

"_Well, for starters, I am bored. I can't sleep. But no, I don't have a technical reason for calling_."

"_Then if you don't mi_-"

"_Ah bah bah. I'm not finished. I don't have a technical reason for calling, mayber I just wanted to hear your voice Monroe, Is that such a crime?"_

"_At 2:03 in the mor_-" Sonny started to say defensively, but stopped herself realizing what he just said.

"_Ahem. Really Chad? You wanted to hear my voice_?" I said sweetly.

"_Night Monroe_." And with a click of his tongue and the press of a button the call ended.

I laid in bed even more confused than before. Did **Chad Dylan Cooper **really just call me at **2:03 **in the morning because he wanted to hear my voice? With all these thoughts racing through my mind, I was now as sleepless as Chad. But alas, I have work in the morning. So I put on my favorite music and drifted back off to sleep, this time, thinking of him.

**~The Next Day~**

**CPOV:**

I pulled into Condor Studios and parked the car. I got out and pulled off my shades. Took a look back and winked at my baby before strolling into Stage 2. I ended up getting a decent night's sleep, so it felt like. I actually only slept about 5 hours. Chad Dylan Cooper needs his beauty rest. So on a normal day, 5 hours SIMPLY wouldn't do. But not today. I looked great, as usual. I was actually in a good mood. It was almost creepy. I wonder why today is so different. What did I do different last night?

I got home. Changes into my pajama pants. Grabbed some food. Watched "Mackenzie Falls". Brushed my teeth. Check myself out in the mirror. Went to bed. Couldn't sleep. Watched more "Mackenzie Falls." Called Son-._ I called Sonny_. I don't know why I called I Sonny. I was bored. My mind kept drifting back to our day. Back to her. I wanted to hear her voice. _Why? _I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I don't care. Or think about Sonny. But, I still wanted to hear her voice. I still don't know why. So I just called her. It was a win-win. I got to hear her voice, and I still seemed like a jerkthrobb who calls at 2:03 in the morning. I mean, I WAS still a jerkthrobb who called at 2:03. Not seemed, I **was**. Right.

**SPOV:**

I pulled into Condor Studios. Could Chad's car be anymore **OBVIOUS**? I mean it's so _"Hey There, I'm Chad's car. Chad has lots of money, so he was able to buy me. He gets me waxed on a daily basis. I'm so expensive and fancy. Blah blah blah."_

Chad **DOES **have lots of money. And he **DOES **have his car waxed daily. His car is almost as important as his hair. His gorgeous...blonde...shaggy...hai-WHAT AM I SAYING? _Stop it Sonny, stop it! _

I still haven't figured out why he called me last night, He's** Chad Dylan Cooper**. He could've done anything. Called anyone. But why me?

I walked into Stage 3 and into my dressing room. Tawni was sitting in the mirror, re-applying her mascara. _Uh-oh! Tawni! I forgot about how they just left me yesterday! She's gonna be so mad at me! What am I gonna say? Wait! She left ME. If she starts getting angry, I can give it right back to her. _

"_Well, well, well. Look who stumbled in_." Tawni said, not even looking away from the mirror.

"_Oh, h-hey Tawn. How's it going?" _I said, casually sitting on the chair.

"_How was your "Ever-So-Glorious-Day-At-The-Beach-With-Chad-Dylan-Pooper?"_

She says it like it was some grand prize I won in a contest. _Sheesh_.

_"It's Cooper."_

"_Cooper; Pooper. Same difference to me_."

I shot her a look. Sure, Chad is a huge jerkthrobb, but calling him names is just unneccesary.

"_Well, if you MUST know, it was fine. We just hung out on the beach. Nothing more_." I said, the last half of the sentance more high-pithed than I had hoped.

"_AH-HAH!" _Tawni stood up and yelled, pointing at me.

"_What?"_

"I_ didn't say anything about it being anything more! You said "We just hung out on the beach,nothing more." in a high pitched tone, meaning there IS something more_!"

"_Wha-...psh..Tawni..Girl! You crazy_!" I laughed nervously.

"_I KNEW it_!"

"_Knew what_?" I asked, playing dumb.

"_That you and Chad ar_-"

"_IT WAS ONE KISS OKAY!" _I blurted out.

"_WHAT? YOU __**KISSED**__ HIM? I was gonna say that you and Chad were __**FRIENDS**__! But CLEARLY I was wrong! Ooooohh, wait til the others hear about this!_" She said clapping, as she started towards the door.

_"Tawni, wait no_!" I yelled as I bolted up and grabbed her arm. "_You can't tell __**ANYONE**__! It was nothing! It was just an "in-the-moment" thing! It's just the way the sun was setting, and the way the light had fallen on both of u-"_

"_Wait, you kissed in front of a sunset, let alone watched it together? Oh this is__** RICH!"**_ She said, even more elated than before.

_"Tawni! Please! I'm begging you. I don't want people turning this into something it's not._"

Tawni pulled my arm off her and straightened her shirt. "_Well then what is it, Sonny?"_

"_I...I...uh..I don't know! Just please PROMISE me you won't say anything!"_

"_What's in it for me, Sonny?" _She said, walking back to her mirror, flipping her hair.

Oh great. I'm never gonna hear the end of this.

"_Umm...you're the greatest actress of our generation?"_

"_**PLEASE**__ Sonny. I'm not Chip Drama Pants. Try again."_

"_You're the prettiest actress of our generation_?"

"_Excuse me, just __**OUR**__ generation_?"

"_The prettiest actress...ever_?" I asked, hoping this torture would be over.

"_That's more like it! Your litte secret is safe with me...for now. Now, go get me some fro-yo! Something pink, and non-dairy. And this time, no concrete sprinkles, huh_?" She said as I remembered that day:

**~flashback~**

Chad walks up, and notices a woman in a waitress uniform, with a name tag that reads "Madge", unaware that it is the new girl Sonny, still in costume from a sketch.

"_Excuse me, Miss. When you're done with that order I'll need an extra large chocolate_."

"_Oh, I don't work here-Oh my gosh! I know you! YOU'RE...you're...you're_!"

***Chad walks over to "Mackenzie Falls" poster and stands in the famous pose***

"_Him?" _Chad said, pointing up to his fictional character."_Yeah. Chad Dylan Cooper_."

"_Yeah! You're "Mackenzie" on "Mackenzie Falls"!."_

"_Yeah! And apparently you're Madge!" _He says, unimpressed.

"Yeah_! Actually no, "Madge" is my waitress character. And all this _*holds up parts of fat suit* _belongs to Madge too. Hi, I'm Sonny!"_

"_Sonny...that's a nice name_!" He says as he starts to write on one of his headshots.

"_Oh, thank you! You know, I didn't like it when I was younger, but now it kinda suits me! I mean I have this one frien-"_

***Chad cuts her off and hands her the headshot he's been writing on***

"_Here you go...see ya later." _He said as he walked away with a wink, and to my unknowing, my tray full of yogurt and burritos.

"_K..."_

***Sonny holds up the headshot and starts to read***

_"To Sonny; Thanks for the yogurt. ~TV's Chad Dylan Cooper."_

_"Hey...I didn't give you any yog-"_

***Sonny looks down, and notices the missing tray of yogurt***

"_Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" _Sonny said in an aggravated tone.

After realizing what just happened and what she just said, goes up to a girl and says:

"_OH MY GOSH CHAD DYLAN COOPER JUST STOLE MY YOUGURT_!"

Sonny comes back to the prop house with melted frozen yougurt, and cold burritos.

"I_ didn't order sprinkles_." stated Tawni.

"_Oh...yeah, those aren't sprinkles, I kinda dropped the yogurt in the parking lot."_

**~flashback ends~**

Wow. That was the first day I met Chad. ***sigh***

So I made my way to the Commisionary, and I was about to put mine and Tawni's yogurt on the tray when I bumped into someone all too familiar.

_"Oh...h-hey Chad!"_

_"Oh Uh...hey S-Sonny."_

"_Gee...we've been in this situation before a time or two, huh?" _She says as she start chuckling to herself.

Chad looks at her puzzled, as if trying to figure out what she's talking about.

_"...Really, Chad? Really? The first time we met..."_

"_Oh! Right! "Madge_" He says as he puts air quotation marks around "Madge".

"_Yep..that's me_!" She says as she laughs at her own joke.

There was some awkward silence before Chad broke it.

"_So...you getting some fro-yo_?"

"_Yeah, for uh..Tawni. But without the concrete sprinkles this time!" _Sonny said as she started to chuckle.

Chad looked at her like she had 3 legs.

"_Oh, right, see, when you __**STOLE**__ my yogurt, " _she began, giving Chad a slight glare, "_I had to get new ones, and since you also __**STOLE**__ our parking spot, I had to walk all the way back to the studio, and I dropped the fro yo in the parking lot, resulting in "concrete sprinkles."_

"_Oh...I see...what do you guys call that again?"_

_"Call what?"_

_"You call it...Comedy?"_

I stared him up and down. Then he kinda smirked and walked away. _"Well that was awkward_"...I thought to myself as I made my way back to our dressing room.

****

**A/N Okay! So I suck! I made this big cliffhanger and it was really Chad just bothering her. Teehee. This was a fun chapter to write, I always love the flashbacks. So, see that little "review" button down there? You should click on it...:D**

**Thanks,**

**Sonny-Chad-Channy**


	13. Creating The Perfect Scenario

**First of all, you guys are AMAZING! Thanks a billion for all the reviews and favorited, and subscribed etc. **

**Also, I need at least one more person to view this story, because 666 people have read this story. I don't want it to be cursed. Haha. So PLEASE R & R!**

**Also, I'm trying a new technique of writing. When I'm doing POV'S, I'm gonna have the characters interact with the readers when they're not speaking to another character. Confusing, I know, but read it and tell me if you like the technique!**

~~

**CPOV:**

Today has been an all around awkward day. I almost don't know how to act around Sonny. Yes, I know, even I can't believe I said those words. I am Chad Dylan Cooper. Since when do I not know how to act around a girl? The ladies are always swooning over CDC.

There's just awkward tension between us. I mean we can't even seem to pick a fight with each other without it being awkward. That's in fact the problem. It's so awkward we can't even find a situation to have a "Good-Fine" fight. And that's not how we roll. I mean. How CDC rolls.

If I wanna have a fight, then I'm gonna have a fight. You know why? Of course you do. But I'll tell you anyways. Because I, Chad Dylan Cooper, am the Greatest Actor Of Our Generation. Now I know, you are probably asking yourself, "What does acting have to do with you picking a fight?"

Well, it's ACTING when I have to non-challantly create a non-awkward scenario to have one of these spats. I also have to be so non-challant in fact to make it look like I'm not putting any effort into creating this scenario. Because if I show effort, I show care. Showing effort AND care in one day? This simply cannot happen. This will require a lot of skill. But really, it's nothing. Afterall, my title doesn't mean just anything.

I was walking through the lone halls of "_So Random_" trying to create a scenario in my head when I ran into Sonny.

"_Wern't you supposed to be delivering yogurt to Tawni?"_

_"Yeah, actually, I already did, except I for got spoons, so I'm just on my way back to the Commissionary to get them! What are you still doing in the halls of "So Random?"_ She said with a curious smile on her face.

_"What makes you think I'm in the "So Random" halls?" _I retorted.

_"...because we're STANDING in them." _She stated obviously.

_"Are we Sonny, are we really?" _I said, giving her a "Mackenzie" look.

_"Yes, Chad, we are, we really are." _She said mocking me.

_"Well good!" __**Yes, I have created the perfect situation**_!

"_Good!"_ She said, slightly but amusingly taken back by my start of the fight.

_"Fine!" _

_"Fine!" _

_"So we good?" _

_"Oh, we're so good_!" She said as she smiled and walked off towards the Commissionary.

I stood for a minute and smiled. Yes people, I actually smiled. Not for the reason you think though. I was smiling because I **FLAWLESSLY** created the perfect scenario. Just shows how great of an actor I really am. It takes raw talent to earn that title. Which is why I am the only person who will hold that title. I turned my foot and headed back to my own set.

**SPOV**:

I was on my way to the Commissionary to go get spoons for Tawni and I's yogurt when I bumped into Chad. I wondered why he was in the "_So Random" _halls. So I asked him.

_"What are you still doing in the halls of "So Random?"_

_"What makes you think I'm in the "So Random" halls?" _He seriously did not just say that.

_"...because we're STANDING in them." _I stated as obvious as I could.

"Are we Sonny, are we really?" Gosh, how oblivious can he be?

"_Yes, Chad, we are, we really are_." I pointed, even** MORE** obvious.

"_Well good_!"

"_Good!" _I said, a little taken by surprise that he had started one of our little fights.

"_Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"So we good?"_

_"Oh, we're so good_!" I said as I turned and smiled towards the Commissionary. For the first time today, things were back to normal with Chad and I. Now...was that a good or bad thing?

~~

**A/N Okay, SUPER short chapter, I know! And I'm sorry! But I made it that way on purpose. It was kinda a filler chapter, because, CONTEST TIME!**

**I am a little stuck on deciding my finishing plot. **

**Should I make them confess their feelings for each other? Should I make them kiss again? Should that hypethtical kiss MAKE them confess their feelings for each other? **

**Should I create a scenario where they run into each other and spend the day together again, this time with more detail? Should I bring the Mack Falls cast into this? Should I bring "So Random" into this? Should I keep them acting "normally" and make a sequel?**

**All good ideas! Now, it lies in YOUR hands where this story goes. SO, review, and message me or leave in your review your suggestions. I will pick TWO of them. The winners, depending on what I do with the story, will either get a chapter dedicated to them with a shoutout, or a CHARACTER named after them! Oooooo! Drama! THANKS IN ADVANCE!**

**~Sonny-Chad-Channy**


	14. The Dream

**A/N: Wowzaz! I got so much feedback for this you guys! I think I finally know where I'm going with this story. Suggestions are always welcome! I'm letting my contest go a little longer before I pick winners. So go read the A/N on my last chapter if you haven't heard about it! Hope you like this chapter.**

**CPOV:**

"_Anndddd CUT!"_ yelled the director. "_That's a wrap_!"

"_Chad, you did p-"_

_"Perfect as always. I know_." I said with a click of my tounge as I walked to my dressing room.

We had just finished filming our final scene for today. It went perfectly, thanks to none other than myself. I decided to just sit and have some time to myself. I sat back in my massage chair and put it on Shiatsue. I turned on my TV. I flipped through the channels and found _"Mackenzie Falls_" was on. I closed my eyes.

_"Chad? Chad? Helloo? Chad?" _Someone said, nudging my shoulder.

_"WHAT! I'm awake! I'm, I'm awake_!" I said as I stood up, straightening my jacket.

"_Chad, I'm sorry to bother you, I need your help. Some advice."_

_"Obviously. It better be important. You interuptted my beauty sleep."_

_"You know what? If this is such a bad time maybe I'll just go_." She said, walking towards the door.

"_Sonny, wait. Tell me." _I said as I grabbed her arm.

She smiled. "_Well...it's not the easiest thing to say to someone. It's just...I like this one guy...and at first we didn't get along. But now I like him, and I don't know how to find out if he likes me back."_

I grinned. "_Sonny, I know for a FACT he likes you."_

_"Really? So what do I do? Should I make the first move? Or should I wait for him to?"_

_"Guys like it when girls make the first move."_

_"Well if you say so! Thanks Chad!" _She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then ran to the door.

"_Wait! Where are you going_?" I asked, very confused.

"_To go do what you said! I'm going to go ask James out!" _She said as she ran out the door.

My heart shattered.

**AH!** What happened? I looked at my surroundings. I was in my dressing room, in my massage chair. Phew. It was just a dream. I looked up at my TV. "_So Random!" _was on. I smiled as I realized what episode it was and turned up the volume.

_"Ow! I...uh...I think I broke my arm_!" The girl said, as she crushed a water bottle in the other hand.

"_Ma'am, if I kiss you, will you PLEASE stop pretending to hurt yourself?"_

This was the **HottiEMT **sketch from when I guest starred on _"So Random_!"

Sonny and I were supposed to kiss after my line. But instead I got kissed by a **PIG**. Long story, I'll tell you some other time. Sonny kept denying that she was falling for me. But c'mon. She had all the symptoms.

**Symptoms Of LLS: (Leading Lady Syndrome)**

**1. Stumbling**

**2. Nervousness**

**3. Get Lost In Chad's Eyes**

**4. Dream About Chad**

**5. Kiss**

**Then you're hooked**!

Sonny had the symptoms. She stumbled over a chair when she was walking off set. She got nervous when we were reading lines. She got lost in my eyes when we were rehearsing. She had the dream. Technically she never admitted to it, but the day after I kindly warned her that she was going to have the dream, she came to rehearsals wearing not one, but **TWO** sombrero hats to avoid looking into my eyes once again. All that was left was the kiss, and then we were gonna be in love.

**Readers**: _WE, Chad? I thought SONNY was gonna fall in love with YOU_.

**Chad**: _Yeah? Well...we...is my nickname for her...so...we happy?_

**Readers**: _How would we know? We're not Sonny!_

**Chad:**___Good_!

**Readers**: _Good!_

**Chad: **_Fine!_

**Reader**s: _Fine!_

**Chad**: _Okay, you guys aren't saying it right. It's like "FINE!" You gotta say it with a love/hate tone in your voice!_

**Readers**: _Fi-WAIT! Did you just say LOVE? Did you just say you LOVE Sonny?_

**Chad**:_ I...wha? No, I, you know what? I don't have to explain anything to you guys! Why don't you just go?_

**Readers**: _Maybe we will!_

**Me**: _NO! You guys! Please stay! Please read! Chad! Stop yelling at the readers! You wouldn't even EXIST if it wasn't for them!_

**Chad**: _Ugh. Fine. Can I at least get back to TELLING my story?_

**Me: **_Fine!_

**Chad**: _Fine!_

**Me**: _Good!_

**Chad**: _Goo-Wait! NO! Not again! _

**ANYWAY**. Before I was **RUDELY** interuppted, back to my story!

But the kiss never happened. Cause of you know...the pig. _Stupid pig. _Of course Sonny kept denying that she wanted to kiss me. But c'mon. You all know she wanted to.

The curtain closed and it went to commecial. I put it on mute. My mind went back to my dream. Though it was more of a nightmare. It felt so...real. Sonny waking me up. Her about to tell me how she feels, then it really being James? Why **JAMES**? After what that jerk did to her? But more importantly what he did to me! He **STOLE** my phone! I can't let Sonny ask him out again. I have to stop her.

I threw open my door and stomped towards the halls of "_So Random_!"

There I ran into Sonny. She was all happy and sunny like usual. I have to stop this **NOW**.

"_Chad? What are you doing here? ...again?"_

_"I forbid you!"_

_"Forbid me from what?"_

_"From asking him out!"_

_"What? Chad! You're making NO sense. Ask who out?"_

_"Oh you know exactly who I'm talking about_!"

**Readers**: _No, Chad, she doesn't! Because you only DREAMT her liking James! She hasn't even spoken to him since your "fake" date!_

**Chad:** _What are you talking about?_

**Readers**: _UGH. Chad. Do we have to spell this out for you? You only D-R-E-A-M-T her liking James! She doesn't like James! She likes YOU!_

**Chad:** _She does!_

**Readers:** _Yes! And you like her_!

**Chad**: I_ do?_

**Readers**_: Wow, Chad. Sonny's right. You really wouldn't know a punch in the face if it punched you in the face. _

**Chad**:_ ...what?_

**Readers**: _JUST ASK HER OUT!_

_"Um, no, Chad! I don't!" _I was brought back to reality by her words.

_"And besides, even if I did like someone, who are you to forbid me from asking him out? What reason do you even have?"_

_"Be...because he has to ask you out!"_

_"WHO has to ask me out, Chad?"_

_"Sonny will you go out with me?" _I blurted.

Oh God. What did I just do. I just ruined everything.

"_Um, I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?"_

_"I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me too?"_

_"Wha...Chad, no!"_

_"Ha-ha! Uh..GOTCHA!"_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah...gotcha! Happy April Fools!" _I said as I stormed off towards "_Mackenzie Falls_."

_'What..Chad! It's June!" _She yelled from the spot where she was still standing, dumbfounded.

**SPOV:**

**.HAPPENED?** Chad comes in here, through the halls of _"So Random_!", AGAIN, forbids me from asking out this hypothetical person that he insists I like, then asks ME out, then laughs and says April Fools? What is UP with him today? I am SO confused.

(Picture Chad on the "Mackenzie Falls" set, Sonny on the "So Random!" set, their selves side by side on your computer screen)

(in unison)

_"I need to get out of here. NOW."_

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter took a mind of it's own! Next chapter they're gonna both drive off somewhere to get away to figure out this mess, and who knows? They may just end up in the same place. The faster you review, the faster I post! :D**

**P.S In your review tell me what you thought about brining the readers into this! And don't forget to join the contest! (Check last chapter for details.)**


	15. You Never Answered The Question

**Heyyyyyyyyaa peoples. Thanks for all the alert and reviews! Keep em' coming! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. Also, it's gonna be a little OOC. The contest is still going on, so please go "Check It Out!"**

**SPOV:**

This day has been so awkward. I need to just go somewhere and sort out my thoughts. I pulled out my phone to text my Mom.

_"Hey Mom. It's been a long day at work. Gonna go take a drive. I'll be home later. Love ya."_

About 5 minutes later I recieved a text back.

_"Okay sweetheart. Stay safe. Love you too_."

Yes, my Mom actually texts. Kinda hard to believe, I know.

Now...where to go. I could go window shopping. _Nah, that's no fun by myself._ I could...go to a cafe, and just read a book. Ooo! I got it! I could go to the beach again. I'm always relaxed there, and I could go to my special spot. Perfect.

**CPOV:**

I need to get out of here. Now.

I changed into a t-shirt and some board shorts. I grabbed my Aviators and my car keys and hopped in. What had I done? What had I said? I needed to take some time to unwind. I needed to get all my thoughts together. Maybe I'll just go to the beach. Simple. Fairly peaceful. Aside from my adoring fans that will swarm me when I get there. Now, CDC never turns down fans, but I'm not in the mood today. This is gonna be a problem. Unless...no, I can't. Wait, yes I can! I'll go to that little spot Sonny showed me.

As I drove down the road to the beach, I came to a stop light. I reached in my backseat and grabbed the hat I wore last time. I put it on before taking off again. Once I pulled into the parking lot, I casually walked up to the area I was at last time, only this time I snuck onto the path up to the hill. Once I got up there, and went and sat in the hollow rock and closed my eyes.

**SPOV:**

"_Great job kids. You can leave now. I'll see you tomorrow." _Marshall said as he left the set.

I didn't waste a minute. I ran straight to my dressing room. I grabbed my already prepared beach bag and ran out the studio door to my car. I ran right past Tawni in the hall. I really didn't want to stop and explain anything to her, so I kept going.

**TPOV:**

I did SO good in rehersals. I flawlessly remembered and delivered my lines, and I looked pretty! One of the things I always am. I started walking to my dressing room when someone flew right by me. The shadow was hard to make out, though it looked like Sonny. _"Where was she going? And in such a hurry?_" I thought to myself. Oh, whatever. I don't care. All that matters, is I'm **PRETTY!**

**SPOV:**

Finally I pulled into the parking lot. A took a few pictures and signed a few autographs before I casually made my way towards the grainy sand. I stopped in my tracks and closed my eyes. I took off my sandals. I captured the smell of the ocean, the sound of the birds, and the feel of the sand. I opened my eyes and smiled as I looked ahead. I saw the path leading up to my special spot. I started my way up the trail. I reached the top and smiled at the beautiful view. I made my way to the hollow rock to set my bag down. What I saw was probably the last thing I wanted to see right now. **Chad Dylan Cooper**. _"Chad! What are you DOING here?"_

**CPOV:**

I felt so calm. It was so nice up here, though I will never admit that to anyone but Sonny. Man. What did I do? I ruined everything. And the worst part? I wasn't even smooth about it. I was a complete idiot about it. I mean, "_Happy April Fools_"...Really Chad, Really? I felt eyes staring at me. I opened my eyes and saw what I least expected. Sonny. _"Chad! What are you DOING here?"_

_"I-Sonny...I was..I just...I came up here to...and I'm..."_

_"Chad. It's ok. I'm not mad. I'm just surprised_." She said as I straightened up and she sat next to me.

_"I just...needed to clear my mind. So I remembered when you took me here, and thought it would be a good place to go. But since you're here I'll just leav-" _I said as I started to stand up.

_"Chad, wait_." she said grabbing my arm _"Don't go."_

I smiled. I sat back down.

_"Look...Sonny. I'm sorry. A-about earlier."_

_"*gasps* Did__ Chad Dylan Cooper __just __**APOLOGIZE?" **_She said feigning shock.

"_Look Monroe, I'm trying to be sincere here. But if you prefer, I could just stop_." I started to smirk.

She giggled. "_No, continue."_

"_I just...never mind. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

_"Well, you're kind of a liar. It's kinda hard to believe you." I started to frown. "BUT-I'll believe you. And I won't laugh." _She said grabbing my hand.

I looked down at my hand. Then at her. Then at my hand. Then at her. I gulped. _Keep your cool, Chad, keep your cool!_ I cleared my throat.

"_I don't really know where to start..."_

"_Okay_," she smirked "_Let's start with that ridiculous interogation in the hall. What was that about? And...the April Fools thing...really Chad, really_?"

I laughed as she used my infamous line.

"_Like I said Monroe. I couldn't let you ask him out."_

"_WHO, Chad? Ask WHO out_?" She said with sincere confusion in her eyes.

_"*sigh* James. James...Conroy." _I hated that sentence. I hated that guy.

_"What? JAMES? Why in the WORLD would I ask him out? Haven't we established how we both hate him?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Then WHY would I ask him out? Where did you even get the impression that I was going to do that?"_

"_The...dream_." I said as I dramatically turned my head to the side.

She slapped my head.

"_Stop being dramatic. What dream?"_

_"The dream I had."_

_"Wait a minute. You had a dream that I was going to ask James out, so you came barging over to stop me?"_

_"No."_

_"No?"_

_"Well no, but yes. I mean, it didn't exactly happen like that."_

_"Then tell me, Chad, how exactly did it happen? You're leaving me quite confused. And my patience is leaving more and more by the minute."_ She said, with a half glare.

_"I know. I'm sorry. It's just...it's not easy to say, alright?"_

"_Chad..." _she said grabbing my chin to look her in the eyes "_It's ok. You can tell me." _

_"Alright_." I said an octave higher, with a blank stare on my face. _Gah. Stupid cute._

_"I had this dream, ok? I dreamt that I was asleep in my dressing room, and you came and woke me up. You said you needed to ask me for advice. You told me that there was this guy you liked that at first you didn't get along with but now you wanted to know how he felt. I was for some unknown reason under the impression that you were referring to me, so I smiled and said "Go for it." So you started to run away and when I asked where you were going, completly confused at this point, you said you were going to take my advice and ask out James. That's when I woke up. I woke up to find "So Random" on. NOT because I was watching it, but because I had actually fallen asleep watching Mackenzie Falls. Yeah, it was my episode of "So Random_" I said smirking and looking off to the side.

_"YOUR episode Chad?"_

_"Really? I just told you all that and all you got from that was about the episode?"_

_"R-right...sorry. So, if you knew it was a dream, why'd you still come after me?"_

_"B-b-because...I had...to...uh...make sure, that you never asked out James. For your own good sake. Didn't we establish this already?"_

_"You care!"_

_"No! I don't care! I just..."_

_"What, Chad? Wanted to try on the weird beard?"_

_"YES!"_

_"HA! There is no beard! You care!"_

_"Somebody...wanted to...make sure you didn't ask out James...because I didn't want you to need me as your fake date again._" I said with the most convincing face I could put on.

_"REALLY Chad, really? That's seriously the BEST you could come up with?"_

_"I...yeah, Guess so." _I said looking down

"_But wait,...this still doesn't explain why YOU asked me out."_

Oh gosh. What am I gonna say? Deny it. Deny whatever she says.

"_I...didn't ask you out."_

_"Yes you did. And I quote "Sonny, will you go out with me?"_

_"Are you sure that was me? I think you're mistaken..." _I said as my voice progressively got higher.

_"Chad."_

_"I don't know, ok? It just...came out!"_

_"Do you like me, Chad_?" She asked with all seriousness on her face.

_"I dunno...do you like me?"_ I said moving my feet through the sand.

_"I dunno...maybe_." She said under her breath.

_"So?"_

"_So...what?" _She looked at me puzzled.

_"You technically never answered the question."_

_"Well you technically never said if you really meant the question."_

_"Well...let's say I did. What would your answer be?" _I guess we were just leaving everything on the line. This conversation was going somewhere I never expected.

"_If you did...mean the question...I guess I would say...sure." _She said blushing.

I was taken back. With...joy? _"So we're doing this?"_

_"I guess so!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

We looked at each other and smiled, both blushing.

_"So...we're good?" _I asked.

_"Oh, we're so good."_

10 minutes went by without saying a word. The awkwardness had kicked in.

_"...so."_ She broke the silence.

_"So..."_

Just then she took a handful of sand and poured it all over my hair. She started giggling.

"_Monroe?"_

"_Yes?"_ She asked, still giggling.

_"You have nice legs, let's see if they can move!" _I said as I got up to chase her.

_"Is that a threat or a compliment?" _She teased as she started running.

**A/N: Ok...so...I'm not too proud of this chapter, because it's so OOC. But it kinda had to be so they could have their conversation. It's hard to keep them in character when they need to be honest with each other like that. So...you can press the review button if you want, and don't forget to check out my contest! This was kinda a filler chapter, I promise the story will get better from here. Thanks!**


	16. MOO'd Killer

**A/N: Ay! I'm sorry! It's been SO long since I've updated. And still I'm getting all these alerts. You guys are amazing. Thank you for bearing with me. Here's the next chapter!**

**SPOV:**

I ran around and around not allowing Chad to catch me. I couldn't help but giggle the whole time.

_"Alright Monroe! I give_." Chad said as he stopped and folded to grab his knees.

_"I used to run track in high school. It wasn't exactly hard." _I said proudly.

"_Gotta give you props, Sonny. Looks like you do have nice legs that can move."_

**"**_**WHAT **__is this I'm hearing? __**2**__ compliments? In one sentence? Do you feel that? I think the Earth just stopped spinning!"_

"_Ha-ha, very funny."_ He said as he threw a handful of sand in my direction.

_"Oh, it's on!" _I said as I grabbed 2 handfuls and started throwing them towards him.

This went on for almost 5 minutes. I bent over, my back facing him as I grabbed more sand. Right as I turned around I came in contact with a fistful of sand.

"_**OW!" **_I yelled as I held my eye and ran over to sit on the rock.

"_Sonny! Are you alright?" _Chad asked as he sprinted over and cupped my face with one of his hands.

"_Yeah...I just got some sand in my eye, it really burns!"_

_"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." _He said as the genuine concern grew in his eyes.

_"Chad, it's ok. It was an accident. I just need to flush it out."_

_"Oh! I'll just run down to the shore!"_ He started to take off.

_"Chad?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"...it's Saltwater."_

_"...rrigghhttt. Uhh...here's a bottled water."_

_"My vision is completely clouded. I can't see anything outta this eye!"_

"_Here_." Chad said as he poured the water into his hands and gently started rubbing my eyes. He made small caressing circles as he got the grains out. I smiled at him as he wiped it for the final time. He put a piece of hair behind my ear.

"_Does it look bad?" _I asked.

_"No."_

_"Chad."_

_"No."_

_"Chad."_

_"N-okay yes. A little."_

"_Well? Is it big? Red? Puffy? Swollen?"_

_"Along with bloodshot."_

_"Ugh. Great. I look like a disaster."_

_"You look beautiful, Sonny." _Chad said as he looked into my eyes.

"_Really?" _I asked, watching the moon reflect off of his.

"_Really."_ He said as a small, sweet smile played on his lips.

I looked at him. He looked at me. Our eyes locked. He closed his eyes and leaned in. I followed.

_**"Answer your phone, sucka! Answer your phone, sucka! Answer your phone, sucka!"**_

I sighed still inches away from Chad. Way to kill the mood. _"__**REALLY. **__Chad? __**REALLY?"**_

He chuckled and grabbed his phone. "_Lemme hear ya say heeeeyyyyy!"_

"_Oh hi Mommy_." I started laughing. He still calls his Mom, Mommy.

_"Ooo yes! And then, make me a sammich, and don't forget to cut off the crust."_

He hung up the phone. I just stared at him. He looked at me.

_"Chad! Don't speak to your Mom that way!" _I said as I smaked his arm.

"_And what is with that RIDICULOUS ringtone?"_

"_Hey, at least my ringtone isn't a cow_." He shot back.

I sighed in defeat.

_"Yeah, if mine had gone off, that would've been a real __**MOO'**__d killer, huh?" _I said as I started laughing uncontrollably. "_Get it? __**MOO'**__d killer?" _I asked still laughing.

He just looked at me and chuckled. _"And that is why "So Random!" is the number #2 most popular Tween show. Because of horrible jokes like that."_

_"Awwwww, c'mon_!" I said nudging his arm. _"You gotta admit it was clever!" _

_"Whatever puts you to sleep at night Monroe." _He said as he walked over to the edge and sat down. I sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder.

I let out a deep sigh. I looked up at the stars. "_The stars sure are bright_."

"_Yes I am_." Chad sighed happily. "_Oh. You meant those. Eh. They're a'ight_." He said as he turned to me and winked.

I nudged his arm once more. "_You are the most self centered, conceited jerk throb I've ever met_."

"_But you love me_." He said staring down at the dark water.

_"Do not."_

_"Do too."_

_"Do not!"_

_"Please, EVERYONE loves Chad Dylan"_

_"Cooper. Yeah. I get it."_

_"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?"_

I just let it go as he smirked. I snuggled closer into his shoulder and he put his arm around me. I closed my eyes and just took it all in.

**A/N: Okay guys, so I know, this is kinda a pointless chapter, definitley not my best, but since I made you guys wait so long, I kinda just aimed for a "fluff" chapter as you FF's refer it as. Also, I know they're slightly OOC, but hey, if you want fluff, you want fluff. Please review! I promise next chapter will be uploaded QUICK, and will be focused more on the awkward work enviorment, and MAYBE, if you're lucky, a date? Thanks! :)**


	17. Oh Yeah?

**A/N Hey! So about that whole "promise I'll upload quick" ...yeah. Haha, but seriously, it was my last week of work, so I didn't have time. But I'm done now, and I am ready to write! And ummmmmm...you guys...I AM STILL GETTING HITS AND REVIEWS AND ALERTS ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :DDDDDD Here's the next "chappy!" And yes, I said that in the same tone that Grady said Cappy...**

**Chad's POV:**

She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my cuddle arm around her.

_"Hey look at that Monroe...you actually sat on the right side this time."_

She looked up at me with confusion. "_Huh?"_

"_Well, last time, on our fake date, or so you refer to it as, you sat on the wrong side. See this arm says "Let's Cuddle" and this arm says "Think again, bro!"_(**A/N I know, there is so much speculation on what Sterling actually says there, that's my opinion.**) _and this time, you actually sat on the correct side."_ I explained.

She chuckled as she remembered. "_Wait, was that a joke? Were you trying to be funny? Gasp! Chad Dylan Cooper, trying to be funny? Compliments, jokes, it's all too much!"_

_"Uh, wrong. I wasn't trying to be funny, I was being funny. I don't need to try to be funny unlike you people at Chuckle City."_

She looked at me slighly offended. "_Hey! We don't try to be funny! We are funny! Well, I mean, in different ways though. I don't put out the kind of humor that say, Nico and Grady do."_

"_Ha...can you even consider what they do humor? And Blondie...what does she even do on your show? And that little one...Zoro or something? Is she even __**ON**__ the show?"_

Sonny sighed._ "Alright. You know what? This was a nice night. And it is on the border of being ruined by this conversation. So, it's late anyway, let's call it a night, and remember it as a good one?"_

I stood up and lent a hand down to her. _"Fine_." I couldn't help but smirk.

_"Fine_." She said as she took my hand.

"_Good_." I said as I pulled her up.

"_Good_." She said as she kissed my lips.

**~The Next Day~**

**Sonny's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. I remembered last night as a good one. I got dressed and ate and headed to work. I wondered if things would be different with Chad and I now. I mean...he kind of asked me out, and I kind of said yes. But, he only hypothetically asked me out? I don't know. I'm still confused. Maybe I just need to go discuss it with Chad.

I made my way to the Mackenzie Falls set as I had arrived a little early for work. To my surprise they wern't filming. I made my way down the hall to his dressing room. I, without thinking, opened the door. _"Chad? I- OH MY GOSH!" _

Chad stood there with embarrasment crossing his face, and a blank stare in his eyes. Chad was obviously in the middle of changing, and the open door revealed him in only boxers. None of us seemed to be able to form any words, until I finally did.

_"I'm so sorry_!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I mean, honestly, it was no different then all the times I had seen him shirtless in his trunks at the beach, but something about being in your boxers was just much more embarrasing. The door opened and I fell back, trying to casually catch myself._ "Hey...Chad_."

"_Uh...hey."_

_"I was just coming to your set, to see if, but then you wern't filming, so I thought maybe.."_

_"Do you wanna come in?" _He cut me off.

I let out a deep breath, _"Sure_."

I sat down on his white suede couch. I had never been in his dressing room before. There were pictures of him, a Senor Smoothie, a Rotisserie Chicken, and "_**CHAD**_" lit up in giant letters.

"_I don't think this dressing room could be any more Chad-Like_." I whispered under my breath.

"_Oh yeah?" _Chad said as he grabbed a remote. Guess it wasn't so whispered.

He pressed a button that opened to wall panels to reveal a giant cut out of himself. It lit up, it made noise, even one of his eyes twinkled. "_Really, Chad? Really?"_

He nodded his head in pride. _"So...why are you actually here?" _He said as he pushed the button on the remote once again.

Normally I would've been offended by his last remark but there was no time to be offended.

"_Well, I'm here to talk to you about something."_

_"Smoothie?"_

_"Wha-Chad. I said I need to talk to you."_

_"Yeah I know, but I can't offer you a smoothie too?" _He said turning to face me with a smirk on his face. I sighed. "_Yes please."_

Chad put the ingredients together in the blender as I started to speak.

"_Alright Chad, look. I need to know, are we-"_

Chad started to blend. I growled then continued speaking.

"_I just...I need to know if-"_

"_**WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SONNY**_!"

"_Okay really,Chad? __**REALLY?"**_I looked at him with a very annoyed glare. He shut off the blender.

"Done!" He awkwardly chuckled. He poured the drink into two glasses and handed one to me.

He sat down next to me and looked at me as if to say he was listening.

"_Okay Chad. I'm just gonna be blunt. I need to know are we-"_

"_CHAD! What are you doing in here? We're gonna be late for shooting!"_ Penelope said as she stormed in.

Chad looked down at his watch. _"We don't start shooting for another 15 minutes_."

"_Well..." _began Penelope_ "We need to rehearse. Let's go. What is __**SHE **__doing here anyways?"_

"_Uh...what is who doing here_?" He said scratching his head.

She rolled her eyes. "_Do you __**WANT **__to keep your job, or not?"_

Chad sighed in defeat. I stood up as I felt it was my cue to go. Penelope left the room, and I followed behind. "_Wait!" _I heard Chad yell "_What were you gonna say?"_

_"It can wait until lunch_." I assured him then made my way out. "_Well that was weird."_

**A/N: I am so sorry you guys. This chapter I know really did suck and was short. I guess I feel I'm just better at writing one-shots, so maybe I'm just not good with multi-chaps. This was my first ever story on FF, and I don't know, maybe I'm kinda losing inspiration? I need ideas. Ideas on where to go with this story so I can finish it. We're on 16 chapters here already. So? CONTEST! I want people to leave in their reviews or PM me your ideas. I will select a winner, and the winner will somehow be incoorperated into the story, maybe as part of the ending plotline. Thanks again everyone! It means so much. **


	18. So I'll Pick You Up At 8?

**Ahhhhhhh! I love the ick on a stick out of you guys! Through EVERYTHING that I've put you through, I'm STILL getting reviews and alerts. And to everyone that watched my fail trailer video/ video synopsis, THANK YOU! **

**And you guys, I recieved the coolest, funniest comment ever on my story. And I quote: "****i CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! And no duh people are still subscribing and favoriting...YOUR STORY KICKS A$$!"**** (I decided to subsitute with $$'s instead of SS's haha.) So a HUGE thank you, to Jenny123! You rock!**

**And still, a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewing! I just have to acknowledge the extra special reviews. ;)**

"_I don't care about your bottles! These are my FALLLLSSSSS_!" Chad yelled as he dropped to his kness. _"CUT_!" yelled the director. After 15 minutes of un-neccesary rehearsal with Penelope, and 2 hours of filming, he was beyond ready for his lunch break. He walked into the Commisionary to notice Sonny, sitting in the corner poking at her muck with a fork. He ordered his food and sat down next to her. _"That looks scrumptious_." He said, eyeing the pile of vomit on her plate.

_"Oh yes, quite delectable." _She said as she pulled a long strand of hair out of the pile. "_Here" _Chad said handing her a fork and sliding the plate over, "_We can share_." Sonny smiled and accepted, pushing her plate away, but stopped to look at me as she took a bite of steak. "_Wait, Chad. Why are you being so nice to me?"_

"_Look, I have my moments, ok?"_ I answered taking a bite of my mashed potatoes._ "But...this isn't just a moment. Not only did you sit by me, but you're sharing your expensive steak lunch with me?"_

"_Hey I'm sorry, if you prefer your...muck_" Chad said gesturing to the soggy plate, _"then I'll just be on my way." _He said as he gathered the plate. I pulled it back. _"No, no. That won't be neccesary." _I said as I smiled and took another bite.

"_So...uh...about what you were gonna talk to me about earlier." _Chad asked, now prodding his food. _"Oh...uh...it's really nothing." _Sonny said, putting her fork down. _"Well it seemed pretty serious in my dressing room this morning." _He shuddered replaying the scene in his head.

Sonny knew it had to be done. The question had to be asked. But she didn't wanna do it here, in the Commisionary. She also couldn't take the chance of running into her cast. Prop house and her dressing room were just out of the question. Chad's dressing room as well as Penelope could show up again like this morning. Sonny shuddered replaying the scene in her head. Only one thought came to her mind.

"_Chad?" _Sonny asked. _"Can we go talk?" _Chad immediately stood up. _"Sure, how 'bout over ther_-" Sonny cut him off. "_No. I was thinking...in your car?" _Chad just looked at her puzzled but agreed nonetheless. There was an awkward silence as Chad sat in the drivers seat and Sonny sat in the passengers seat. _"So.." _began Chad. That seemed to be their go-to word in their awkward situations. Sonny knew it was now or never.

"_Okay, look. I really am just gonna spit it out. Are we going to-" "Go out?" _Chad finished. Sonny was both stunned and relieved, knowing he was thinking the same thing. She blushed a bit. _"Yeah. That."_ She said fiddling with her skirt.

_"I dunno..." _Chad said fiddling with his tie, "_Do you want to?" _Sonny couldn't help but smile at this._ "I dunno...do YOU want to ?" _Retorted Sonny. _"I asked first_." Chad said. _"Okay, how bout on 3?" "3. Right. Okay. Uh...3..." "2..." _Said Sonny._ "1," _Finished Chad.

"

"_Yes."_ They both said together and smiled. _"Good_!" Said Chad. _"Good!" _Said Sonny.

_"So we're doing this?" _Asked Chad._ "I guess so!" _Replied Sonny.** (A/N Oooo! Ooo! Easy one; where's that from?)**

Sonny smiled over at Chad. _"So I'll pick you up at 8? I'm gonna take you to "Sha Shwarmann's. It'll be our little secret." _Chad said with pride. **(A/N Double ooo! Where's that one from?)**

Sonny tried to hide her beaming smile but failed. _"Sounds great." _She said as she opened her car door and walked back to the halls of So Random! "_I have a date with Chad!" _She giggled to herself.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was super short, but I had to get them to this point. I FINALLY had this epiphany in the shower, and have come up with the perfect ending to this story. So to summarize, there will be roughly 2-3 more chapters after this, which will conclude of a date, or two, and then the end! To clarify, they are NOT BF/GF quite yet, you'll have to read until the end to see if they become. Right now they're just going on a date. R & R!**


	19. The Date! Note: LONG chapter!

**You guys are the most amazing people in the world. I am the worst author ever, because I never post. I am truly sorry for my breaks in between posting. Now I know that I am usually bad anyway, but y'all would not BELIEVE the bad luck that has hit my family this month. I'm talking multiple deaths, multiple visits to the hospital, including myself just getting out 2 days ago. :/**

**So, thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone, who has stuck by, and continues to read and review and favorite and subscribe through everything. :)**

**I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And remember, I've never planned any of these chapters, I literally open up Microsoft Word and start typing. 100% legit type as I go. :D**

_Previously..._

Sonny smiled over at Chad. _"So I'll pick you up at 8? I'm gonna take you to "Sha Shwarmann's. It'll be our little secret." _Chad said with pride.

Sonny tried to hide her beaming smile but failed. _"Sounds great." _She said as she opened her car door and walked back to the halls of So Random! "_I have a date with Chad!" _She giggled to herself.

_Later that evening..._

Sonny took in a deep breath before opening her eyes to look at herself in the mirror. This was it. Her first date with Chad. She smiled when she saw that she actually looked pretty stunning. She left her hair down, and slightly curled. She wore a deep purple silk dress that was about knee length. She wore a black and white necklace with matching bracelets. She finished off with black heels.** (A/N: How she was dressed in "Falling For The Falls Part 2," the first outfit we saw her in while she was on the phone with her Mom. I loved that dress. :p ) **She had even given herself a fresh mani-pedi. Which is a lot harder than it looks, you know.

She smiled just thinking about the many things that could happen on their date. He was taking her to Sha-Shwarmann's. She had never been there before, but knowing Chad, and given the name of the restaurant, she knew it had to be fancy. She pictured Chad looking handsome in a suit, smiling that deadly smile, with her giggling, enjoying her time with him. She was surprisingly calm.

_Meanwhile At Stage 2..._

"_It's all wrong! It's all just...WRONG_!" Chad yelled as he furiously kicked away numerous articles of clothing on his dressing room floor. Chad had tried on multiple outfits and none of them were right. He tried on a black tux, a brown tux, a blue tux, nothing. You know, selecting proper date attire is harder for guys then it may seem. You have to find the right dress shirt that matches the tux, you have to decide between bow or tie, then which bow or tie, etc. There is only 1 rule that you must follow: The belt, **ALWAYS**, with no exceptions, must match the shoes. Chad was truly at wits end by this point as he tried on another tux.

****

Sonny tapped her foot impatiently as she checked her phone once again. No texts. No call. Just the time that read 8:37. "_Well so much for "Pick You Up At 8" _she thought to herself. Another 10 minutes had passed by before finally she heard the handle turn on her dressing room door. She stood up and brushed down her dress. _"Hey, I'm sorry I'm late I jus-Wow. And I thought I looked good." _Chad said as he took in the beauty of Sonny.

She couldn't help but blush. _"I just...threw this on_." She lied, remembering just how many outfits she actually tried on prior to this one. _"Yeah...me too..." _Chad said as Sonny was taking a full look at Chad. He was dressed in a grey tux, with a deep maroon dress shirt underneath. He looked handsome. **(A/N, Yeah, I know this is the same outfit he ended up wearing, but c'mon, he looked **_**s -h-a-r-p. **_**;) **The two just looked at each other for a moment. "_So?" _Chad finally said, still looking at her. _"We really need to find another go-to word." _Sonny thought to herself. "_So..." _she answered back, still smiling at him. _"Well..." _Chad replied. _"Well..." _Sonny said. _"I guess it's better than "so" _She thought.

_"Shall we?" _He asked, putting his arm out for her to wrap around. _"We shall." _She answered with a content smile on her face. The pair walked out of the studio and into Chad's limo. He adressed the driver to go to Sha-Shwarmann's, in Beverly Hills._ "Wow...Beverly Hills? I've only been there once before." _Sonny said to Chad as she tried to remember what it looked like. "_Are you kidding me_?" Chad asked her. Sonny shook her head. _"Wow. Well have you been there at night?"_

Sonny shook her head once again. _"Well then, I guess you're in for a treat_." Chad said as he turned back to face the driver. _"Simon, my man, would you open the sunroof please?" _The driver did as he was told and the sunroof opened slowly. Chad motioned for Sonny to stand up. She did and Chad followed. Sonny was speechless. The moon was out and shining brightly, and the strip mall of stores were lit up on either side of her.

"_This is Rodeo Dr." Chad began, "Better know as one of the most popular streets for shopping in all of L.A." _**(A/N: I've been on Rodeo Dr; there really is like a bazillion stores. Granted I was 9, but still...) **_"...Wow." _was all Sonny could muster out. She closed her eyes and smiled as she took in a deep breath and let the wind blow in her hair. She couldn't help but feel a sense of deja-vu.

_"You've never just stopped and taken it all in, have you?"_ Chad asked, kindly mocking Sonny. "_The smell of the city, the warm night air, the breeze of the wind?" _She opened her eyes and glanced over at her smirking date. "_No, Chad, I haven't. See, I don't have my own limo, so this isn't exactly an option for me." _She said as she smiled playfully at him._ "Oh, that's right. I forget you're not on a drama sometimes." _He said as he rested his arms atop the limo.

"_And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"_ She asked, eyeing Chad. He looked up at the moon. "_Oh...nothing."_ Sonny shrugged it off smiled. She ducked back inside the limo and Chad soon followed. Just a moment later they arrived at the restaurant. The driver pulled up to the entrance and opened up the door. Sonny got out first, followed by Chad.

_"Mr. Cooper, nice to see you again."_ Said the doorman as he held it open for Sonny._ "Nice to see you too, Ms. Monroe." _He said as he tipped his hat to Sonny. She blushed and walked inside. _"How did he know my name?" _She asked Chad once inside. _"Well despite the fact that you're on a comedy, people still seem to know your name. It's an unsolved mystery to me." _Sonny playfully smacked his arm. "_Ah, Mr. Cooper. Lovely as always. Your table is ready. Right this way." _The hostess said as she started walking towards the back of the restaurant.

As Sonny was walking she looked around at the restaurant. It was beautiful. There was a jazz band playing, yet it was quiet and intimate. The carpet was a deep red, the tables dressed with white tablecloths and roses with small candles on either side. Mini chandeliers hung above each table, and a large one hung over the marble tile dance floor beside the band. Sonny had never seen anything so gorgeous.

_"M'lady."_ Chad offered as he pulled out her seat. _"Oh, m'lday...that's cute_!" She smiled as she took her seat. Chad sat himself as the hostess handed us our menus. "_A waitress will be with you shorty." _She smiled as she walked off. _"Wow Chad...this place is...stunning_." Sonny said, still in shock. "_Eh. I've seen nicer_." He shrugged it off and looked at the menu. "_Nicer?" _Sonny said in a hushed toned, appalled that it could get nicer than this.

Chad smirked as her heard her hushed comment. After about a minute or so, the waitress came over. "Hello again Mr. Cooper. Nice to see you, Ms, Monroe. What can I get you to drink this evening?" She asked sweetly. "Just a water with lemons on the side." Chad answered. "Make that two, please." Sonny looked up and smiled. "Absolutely. I'll have it out momentairily." She said as she walked off.

Sonny overlooked the menu. It didn't show the prices, but she knew it was expensive just because of the food choices. "_Escargo With Veggies Soufle_." or "_Lobster With Herb-Seasoned Asparagus Heads._" She had no idea what any of this was. She had never heard of, nor could pronounce, half of this stuff. The waitress came back with their waters. She set them on the table. "_What'll it be for you, Mr. Cooper?" _Chad closed his menu and handed it to the waitress.

_"__J'aurai les saumons herbe-chevronnés avec les légumes cuits à la vapeur. Et mêmes pour la dame." _Chad told the waitress. She nodded and took Sonny's menu and walked to the kitchen. Chad casually sipped his water as Sonny stared at him with her mouth opened.

"_I didn't know you spoke French, Chad." _Sonny finally said. "_Oh me? No I don't, I've just come here enough that I only order one thing, so I learned how to say it in French._" Sonny picked up a slice of lemon and began to squeeze it into her glass. _"Oh." _Chad just smiled as he did the same to his drink. As if almost completely out of the blue, Chad asked, _"Would you like to dance?" _He stood and put out his hand. _"I would love to_." She said as she stood and grabbed his hand as they made their way to the dancefloor.

Chad held his left hand in Sonny's right and put his right hand on her waist. Sonny held his left hand with her right and placed her left hand on his shoulder. The band had started to play a slow song. They swayed to the beat as they spun in a slow circle. "_Wow, Chad. I didn't you know knew how to dance too." _She said giving him a little smirk. "_There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Monroe." _He winked as he spun and dipped Sonny much to her surprise. He held her in place and locked eyes with her. She stayed, locked in his embrace, lost in his eyes. As she closed her eyes as if ready to be kissed, the song ended and Chad spun her back up and around. They clapped for the band and made their way back to the table as their food was to be arriving any minute now.

As if on cue the waitress came out with their food just moments after they sat down. Sonny was amazed yet again as their food came on silver platters. The waitress set her platter down in front of Sonny and lifted the top to reveal a beautiful herb-seasoned smoked salmon, with steamed vegetables. So fresh that the food itself was still steaming. She glanced across the table to notice that Chad's food was identical. The little girl in her smiled that Chad had ordered them the same thing. She took the knife and cut into the fish. She took a bite and smiled in delight._ "This is amazing." _She told Chad with a mouth full of food.

Chad snorted a bit. "_Stupid cute." _He thought to himself. The two didn't say much during their meal. They mostly just enjoyed the food and each other's company. Chad looked up to see Sonny finishing and savoring every last bite. _"That. Was. Delicious." _She said inbetween final scoops_."But boy am I stuffed_." She patted her mouth with her napkin and took a sip of water. Chad noticed Sonny's smile start to fade soon after. A look or worry grew across his face as she started to lose color in her face, though soon to turn a slight shade of green.

Chad closed his eyes as he pictured what came next. His new suit? _Ruined_. His shoes? _Soiled_. His reputation at the restaurant? _Destroyed_. He opened his eyes in hoped to see Sonny's face back to a normal shade, only to be greeted by the leftovers of Sonny's dinner. Small pieces of fish now covered Chad's suit. Herb-seasoned saliva lay atop his har. And a crimson red Sonny run past him towards the ladies room. Chad takes a quick look around before reacting. Everyone is staring, the band has stopped playing. Chad sighs before grabbing napkins and wiping himself down. "_What are you looking at?" _He asks as everyone turns away. He walks to the Men's room to clean himself off.

_In the Ladies room..._

Sonny rinsed out her mouth for the 4th time now as she popped in a couple mints. She took a wet paper towel and wiped the drips of mascara off her cheeks. _"I can't believe I just did that. " _She says aloud to no one. She was grateful there was no one in the bathroom at the time. She takes another look in the mirror as she somewhat composes herself. She sighs, deciding she has to go face him at some point. She brushes down her dress as she opens the door. She looks over to see Chad handing the waitress back the bill. She sees her mouth a _"thank you_." And walk away.

Sonny walks back over to the table to see a very damp Chad with stains all over his suit. He sets a five on the table and stands up handing Sonny her purse. "_Shall we?" _He asks, as if nothing happened. Still not confident enough to speak, Sonny nods and follows him out the door. Chad's driver gives him a questioning look as he opens the door. Chad smiles and follows me in. I sat a little farther away from him than on the ride here. The ride back was silent. I was to embarrased to make eye contact with him. _"Turn here_." Chad said to the driver. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. _"What are we doing?" _I finally piped up. Chad just smiled.

The limo came to a stop and Simon opened the door. It was dark, so I waited for Chad to lead the way. We walked about 30 feet and came to a stop. _"The beach?" _I asked, sincerely confused. "_Yeah." _Chad said as he began walking forward. "_In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little dirty." _He turned to me and smiled, "_So I figured. Why wait to go home and shower, when I have a perfectly good ocean right here?" _He got to the shore and took off his shoes.

"Chad! Are you crazy? You're gonna ruin your suit!" I yelled._ "I think you already took care of that for me, Monroe." _He said as he winked at me and took off his jacket "_But what am I supposed to do? I don't have a swim suit." _He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist. "_I guess what you're wearing will have to do!" _He said as he slid off my bracelets, and took off my necklace. "_Wha...Chad...no! You're nuts! I'll ruin my dress!" _I said as I tried to pull back, but just slipped and fell on my bottom. He kneeled down and pulled off my heels. _"Looks like the sand already did that for ya." _He grinned as he picked me up. _"No! Chad! Stop it! It's gonna be-"_

He took me into the water and set me down, my bare feet touching the ocean floor. _"Warm?" _He asked as splashed some water onto his face. I couldn't help but start to giggle. I dipped my head back to get my hair wet. I looked around and saw Chad was gone. I began to panic. _"Chad? CHAD?" _I cried out. "_**BOO!" **_He yelled as he grabbed my waist. _"AHHH!" _I yelled as I turned to face him, his arms still around me. "_Don't! Scare! Me! Like! That!" _I said as I hit him over and over. "_Ow ow ow!" _He said, feigning hurt. _"I'm sowwy." _He said with puppy dogs eyes and a childish tone. He looked at me and smiled. "_Chad...I'm really sorry. About what happened in the restaur-." "Don't worry about it Monroe. It's all good_." He reassured me as he pulled me a little closer as I started to shiver. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes warm in each others embrace.

I pulled back to look up at the sky. "_I didn't think it was even possible to see this many stars in L.A." _I sighed as I stared into the night sky. "_Well you are in Hollywood, Sonny_." He smirked at me. "_I meant in the SKY, Cooper_." I said as I rolled my eyes. _"Yeah...it happens once in a while. But only on special nights." _I turned to look into his eyes. The way the moonlight shone onto the water reflected off his eyes, and they had never been so blue.I had never been so lost in his eyes. This was bound to be a total cliche moment. And I was totally okay with that. I leaned in closer, as did he. We both closed our eyes to meet our lips. _**"EWW!" **_We both screamed as we jumped back. We wiped out mouths in disgust.

"_Are you kidding me?" _He yelled up to the sky. _"Seriously big guy? A fish?_" He sighed and continued to wipe his mouth. Less then a second away, out of nowhere, a fish jumps out of the water, right inbetween Chad and I. Well guess _**t-h-a-t**_ moment is gone._ "Wanna go get some coffee?" _I suggested. Chad lowered his head and chuckled sadly. "_Sure."_

We walked out of the water back to where our shoes were and put them back on. I put my jewlery on and stood up shivering. As Chad finished putting on his shoes, he stood up and put his jacket over my shoulders, keeping me warm. He grabbed my hand and smiled as we walked down the pier towards the coffee shop.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I tried to make it a long chapter for y'all. :) I have to admit...I kind of liked this chapter, and I really hope you guys did too. Like I said, I'll be wrapping this story up soon. *tear* So thank you guys again for sticking by me. Review? :D**


	20. Final Chapter!

**Seriously? I haven't updated in over a MONTH? I am B-E-Y-O-N-D sorry.**

**SO many amazing things have happened since then though! **

**WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG.**

**1. I TALKED TO STERLING KNIGHT! 33333333 K, so Sterling and his friend Deric Lee, who is a comedian, went to Demi's last concert of the U.S Leg in Irivine, CA. We knew this from Sterling saying so himself on Twitter. Long story short, I randomly decided to follow Deric on Twitter earlier that day, honestly for no reason. Well people were saying Sterling was already at the concert, but his friend Deric was tweeting that they had just left to be on their way, so I was tweeting that information to a main source, well in doing so I quoted Deric's tweet, and apparently when you quote a tweet, it still sends it to whoever you're quoting, (which I did not know) well at the end of my tweet I put "#confused."**

**Bout 5 minutes later I GET A TWEET FROM DERIC. He's like "what are you confused about?" So I explain the story, totally NOT expecting him to tweet me back, well then he actually tweeted me to tell me that they had arrived blah blah blah. Well this is the night that "Chad Without A Chance" premiered, so earlier Sterling had tweeted to "please tell me what you think, this was a big episode for me" So since I was still "talking" to Deric, I had an idea. Now please note, I felt super guilty doing this, but I asked Deric if he would tell Sterling how amazing he did in CWAC. (Of course I also thanked him for continuously replying to me haha)**

**About 30 minutes later (I had almost forgotten by now) he tweets me and says "Sure I always reply! Oh and Sterling says thanks for watching!"**

**Y'all, I'm not even kidding you, I broke down and started crying. I'm 14 years old, and I broke down and started crying. Haha. Seriously I didn't go to sleep until 5am that day cause I was so flippin excited. **

**2. I went to a DEMI LOVATO concert! It was SO amazing. It was at an outdoor pavillion, so when Demi was singing "Catch Me" (Which by the wsy, she performed a new version just for us that she had never done before) I walked down to the walkway near the catwalk of the stage (I had lawn seats and I couldn't see her face) so I stopped right in front of her and she walked up to the catwalk, and I started smiling and waving like some crazed idiot, and she pointed to me, smiled at me, then waved before singing again. I. Totally. Died.**

**And 3. I talked to Steve Marmel; executive producer and CREATOR of Sonny With A Chance! This was before the concert and before I talked to Sterling. I was going on and on about how much I love the show and the cast on Twitter, so I said to follow the cast (insert usernames here) then I wrote to follow the director (insert username here) and the creator/EP (insert username here) and then thanked them for making Swac etc. Again, about 10 mins later, I got a Direct Message from Steve thanking me for telling people to follow him and for the nice things I said! He even put a smiley face! Again, I pretty much died. Haha.**

**So needless to say, I am so happy because I'm seriously like in SWAC heaven. BELIEVE me, I KNOW how BEYOND lucky I am. **

**As for the story: THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER Y'ALL! :) / :(**

**I'm over 20 chapters, it's just time to end. So THANK YOU, to EVERYONE, for sticking by through my HORRIBLE updating, bad writing, and crazy stories. I love each and every one of you, and remember, this story would be NOTHING without you. In your final review, please leave your favorite, line, scene, or general chapter. Thanks so much again. :) 3**

**~Life's A Beach...Final Chapter~**

_Previously..._

_"We walked out of the water back to where our shoes were and put them back on. I put my jewlery on and stood up shivering. As Chad finished putting on his shoes, he stood up and put his jacket over my shoulders, keeping me warm. He grabbed my hand and smiled as we walked down the pier towards the coffee shop."_

We swayed our arms back and forth while walking towards the coffee shop. Every other moment one of us would look up and smile at each other. Being the gentleman that he has proven he can be, Chad opened the door to the coffee shop and ushered me inside. He started to walk up to the counter to order before I placed my hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

_"Ah bah bah. You ordered for us at dinner, I order for us here." _I said putting on a stern, but sweet smile. He rolled his eyes playfully. "_Alright. But you're not buying_." He said as he lay a $10 in front of me. I sighed.

"_Fine."_ I said, trying not to giggle. He saw my smile and soon had one on his face. "_Fine." _I took a step towards him. "_Good." _He took one towards me. "_Good_." He stared into my eyes. I drew my mouth dangerously near to his.

"_Regular or decaf?" _I whispered. He started laughing and shook his head. "_Dazzle me_." I spun around on my heel and made my way to the counter. "_Hi. 2 Grande Pumpkin Spice Lattes, please_." I smiled to the woman behind the counter. "_Will that be all, Miss Munroe?"_She asked me. I blushed a little. I still wasn't used to people knowing me.

"_Yes." _I giggled to her. _"$6.25_" She said. I was about to hand her Chad's $10 bill that he had given me. Instead I swiped my debit card, and stuck his $10 in the tip jar. The woman behind the counter mouthed a big "Thank You" as she handed me our lattes.

I walked over to Chad and handed him his drink. He took a sip and looekd over at me graciously. _"This is pretty decent. Not to bad, Munroe_." He said as he stood up and walked towards the door, his arm lightly encircling my waist. I assumed we were going to sit back on the beach. We started walking down the pier once more, only this time it led to a setting right out of a movie.

It was a gazebo out on the beach, overlooking the shore. It was illuminated with Twinkle Lights dangling above us. There was a net surrounding us to prevent the bugs without distrupting our view. On the wooden deck was a table for two, dressed in a light blue table cloth and a white leather loveseat. Sea shells decorated the tops of the table. _"Chad...this is...I just...it's beautiful_." I said practically speechless._ "I think you're beautiful_." He said just smiling at me. I blushed once more and sat down on the loveseat.

Chad reached into a pocket benath the couch and pulled out a gorgeous, hand-made shell necklace. It was also made with small beautiful stones. He brushed my hair to the side and gently placed it around my neck. My face was flushed red. He moved the leather loveseat to face the moonlit ocean.** (A/N Link to a picture of how it kinda looks on profile. Please go check it out. Makes the story a lot cooler. :D )**

I was speechlessly fiddling with my necklace. Chad tucked a large strand of hair behind my ear and began to stroke my cheek. _"So do you like your necklace?" _Stupid question, I thought._ "Chad...I don't even know what to say. Of course! I love it." _I said as I looked up into his eyes.

"_Glad ya like it, Pinky." _I looked at him with my eyebrows furrowed. "_Pinky?" _He took my hand and chuckled. "_Yeah. 'Sonshine' is way to cliche, and simply impersonal. It has no meaning, no memory behind it. So when I was thinking of a nickname for you, I was brought back to our dinner experience." _I grimaced and furrowed my eyebrows, not only at the memory, but at confusion.

He chuckled again. _"Well, we had Salmon. Salmon's pink, right?" _He asked me. I nodded my head slowly, as I was starting to get it. I think. "_So, Pinky. My nickname for you is Pinky_." He smiled one of those innocent 4 year-old smiles and I couldn't help but return it. "_That's really...sweet?" _I said in a questioned tone. We both started laughing. "_But...why do you need a nickname for me?"_

_"Well I can't keep calling you Sonny all the time. A guy's gotta have a special name for his special lady." _He said caressing my hand, looking out at the ocean. My pulse sped up a bit. "_Special lady_?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. He squeezed my hand and looked into my eyes. "_Yeah. Special Lady, Sweetheart, Girlfriend." _He said the last bit quiter than the first 2 words.

I could've asked if he was asking me to be his girlfriend. But I knew the answer._ "I like the sound of that." _I said grabbing his free hand with mine so we now held both our hands together._ "Good." _He said_. _I was beaming by this point. _"Good." _He smiled_. "Fine." _So was he. _"Fine." _

***crash* **

Our lips connected in that moment, moving swiftly but slowly in sync with each other. A soft, gentle, sweet and tender, but passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that you _don't wanna break out of._ The kind of kiss that _sends tingles from your lips to your toes_. The kind of kiss that _makes the world stop turning, just for a moment_. The kind of kiss that you will _never forget_. The kind of kiss that makes you _fall in love_.

We broke apart and let our smiles take over our face. I sighed with content and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled close to his chest. We propped our feet up and leaned our heads back. Sure, we'd have to answer to our parents in the morning. Our casts. But that didn't matter right now. Because this was the moment where the world stopped turning, just for us. _"Goodnight Pinky_." Chad whispered as he kissed the top of my head, and we allowed ourselved to drift to sleep in each others embrace.

Practically nothing in life is guarunteed. Some times it will take sharp turns and wild spins. Things can take a turn for the best or a turn for the worst. We never know what will happen. So we take each day as it comes, because well, _**Life's A Beach**_.

**A/N: Ah! That's it! That's the end of "Life's A Beach!" I really hope you guys liked this final chapter. THANK YOU ****SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO ****much. ****NOTHING ****would've been possible without y'all. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, subscribed, BOTHERED TO READ this story, thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Remeber to leave you favorite line or scene in your review! Any questions? About anything? PM me. I love to meet new people.**

**~Sonny-Chad-Channy 3**


End file.
